


Bitter

by ScorpioPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPhoenix/pseuds/ScorpioPhoenix
Summary: A chance meeting sparks an intense secret romance between Harry and Draco. Family pressures Draco into marriage, and sends Harry back to Ginny. Draco isn’t ready to let go and will do anything to claim Harry as his own. But nothing is ever guaranteed.





	1. Bit of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**A/N: Had a plot idea, just going to see where it goes. Let me know how you like it. This won't be a long drawn out story I don't think, but who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Inc. and Warner Brothers. I make no money from this. And if I did, I would still starve to death...cuz I can't write for naught!**

**Rating: M**

**pairing: Draco/Harry**

**Warning: This story is slash. Sex scene in this chapter.**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit of Honey

The rain that Draco had been dreading would start any moment began in earnest. He sighed wearily and pulled his wand to cast an “Impervius”. The pavement around him glowed and he was dry again.

But not warm. No, not warm, but blazing hot. Yeah…hot.

The article in that blasted Prophet.

That stupid picture of him…

Draco’s stomach churned with acid.

He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and glared at the darkened houses.

“This is all that stupid Tracy’s fault,” he mused aloud. “It’s her fault that I’m basically a stalker now.”

He should leave, just go. Forget the whole thing. Go home and sit by the fire. Get out of the rain, like any common dog would be doing right now.

But his feet wouldn’t move.

The sound of Apparition sounded like a gun blast on the quiet street. Draco smirked and quickly stepped from the shadows.

Draco watched as he walked towards the stately townhomes, his head turned to the side, talking…

Talking to _her._

“Potter.”

Harry’s head swiveled around and stared in shock at the blond, who was heading towards him rather menacingly.

“Malfoy? What are you doing here?”

Draco smirked again as he saw the quick flash of fear spike through Harry’s green eyes.

“I’d like a word.”

“Now’s not a good time, Malfoy. Maybe tomorrow.”

“No,” he growled, “you’ve avoided me long enough. Tonight…and now.”

Harry stiffened and Draco noticed his clasped hands with the girl. With Weasley.

“I’m a little busy right now, as you can see.” He nodded towards Ginny, who stood looking at Draco with a curious expression on her face.

Draco narrowed his eyes. “I really don’t care that you’re…busy,” he spat, “you owe me, Potter.”

Harry’s lip curled. “I owe you?? I don’t owe you shit, Malfoy! Leave me alone!” He turned abruptly and pulled Ginny by the hand, dragging her towards the steps of Grimmauld Place.

Draco jumped in front of him, effective blocking his way. “Like hell you don’t owe me, Potter! You think you can just brush me off? After everything I’ve done for you...”

Harry glared at Draco, who appeared to be trying hard not to hex him right there. In fact, his hands were closing around his wand as Harry looked at him.

“What do you think you’ve done for me, eh? You’ve been nothing but a pain in my arse since I met you!”

Draco sneered but then smiled wickedly, “Oh…so it’s a _pain_ now…?

Harry’s horrified expression more than made up for his cruel comment the moment before in Draco’s opinion.

“Stop it,” he hissed in a low voice. “Don’t do this.”

“A word, then.”

Ginny finally decided to speak up. “Harry, it’s a bit cold. Perhaps we should go inside for a drink, warm up a bit.”

Harry’s eyes widened and Draco smiled. “I would never have known that a Weasley could come up with a good idea.”

Harry’s head snapped around. “Don’t you talk about her like that, Malfoy!”

Draco raised his hands in mock surrender. “Sheesh, Potter. You’re so touchy. I was only kidding. She knew I was kidding.” He nodded towards Ginny, who rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I knew you were kidding, Malfoy. Always the jokester.”

“I aim to please.”

Harry turned to Ginny. “We really don’t have to do this, Ginny. I can talk to him tomorrow. He is interrupting our evening.”

Draco snorted rudely and Harry refused to turn around to acknowledge him. “Gin?”

“It’s OK, Harry. It must be pretty important if Malfoy is standing outside waiting for you in the rain.”

Harry sighed and looked towards the sky. He turned to Draco and the blond fixed him with an icy, pointed look.

“Fine, but you’re not staying long.”

Harry muttered the incantation and the front door opened. All three stepped into the foyer and began removing their cloaks.

A loud pop announced the arrival of Kreacher.

“Master,” he croaked, bowing low, “and Master’s blood-traitor friend.”

“Kreacher!”

“So sorry, Master, Kreacher is trying to not think of the blood traitors like that anymore.”

Ginny just laughed. “He’ll never change, Harry. Just let him be.”

Kreacher reached to take her cloak. Harry handed his to the elf and Kreacher bowed again. He then looked up and saw Draco. His bulbous eyes widened.

“Master Draco! Kreacher is honored to be seeing you…again.” He stole a glance at Harry, who was giving him a murderous glare.

Draco handed over his cloak. “Yes, I’m sure it is an honor. How are you, Kreacher? Have you missed me?”

Ginny turned to look at Draco. “Did you come over here a lot, Malfoy?”

Draco caught the look that Harry was giving Kreacher. He decided he didn’t want to antagonize the man too much.

“Not that often.”

Harry looked at Draco with an unreadable expression. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked around the hallway.

“I need a drink, Kreacher!”

“Master Draco will be wanting the slightly chilled glass of Chardonnay, or the mixture of iced tea and pumpkin juice with lemon and gently heated or the Muggle Absolut vodka with orange juice?”

Draco grinned mischievously. “Ohhh…Kreacher…you remembered! The wine.”

He smiled broadly at Harry, whose face was coloring a rosy hue. Ginny was frowning, but didn’t say anything.

“Harry? I’ll be going up to bed, all right? I need to work on the training manual some more for the new members of the team.”

Harry nodded absently and Ginny leaned up and kissed his cheek. “It’s been a pleasure as always, Malfoy.”

Draco pretended to tip an imaginary hat. “Weasley.”

Ginny looked at Harry again, who smiled weakly. Ginny cocked her head and glanced at Malfoy, who was smirking in his patented Malfoy way. He then looked at Harry and Ginny noticed how his eyes flashed with something akin to…anger? Hatred? No, not hatred…they were past all of that.

But something that was quite passionate.

Ginny headed upstairs.

Harry turned to Draco. “What do you want, Malfoy?” he asked tersely.

Draco licked his lips. “I’d like that drink, if it’s all the same to you.”

Kreacher disappeared with a pop and Draco spun around and headed towards the small sitting room off the foyer.

Harry groaned and followed him, closing the door behind them when he entered.

He turned and said, “What-“

He gasped as a pair of silver eyes was about two inches from his own.

Draco stared at him with such intensity that Harry swallowed nervously. He tried to take a step back, but Draco’s arm snaked out and held him still. He leaned closer to Harry and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t you miss me?”

“Draco-“

“No…tell me you miss me.”

“I can’t. You shouldn’t have come here.”

“You wouldn’t take my owls, you wouldn’t see me at the Ministry. What did you expect me to do?”

“I expected you to leave me alone! Just like we agreed!” Harry said angrily.

Draco pulled back slightly. “I never agreed to that! You said that, but I believe I told you that I wouldn’t!”

“You don’t have any right to be here, demanding anything from me! You’re married, remembered?”

“You know that doesn’t mean anything, Harry! It’s just business, for my family. I don’t love her!”

Harry pulled away from Draco’s grasp. “And that’s supposed to make it right? You got married six months ago. I told you I wouldn’t continue that way. It was bad enough we were sneaking all that time as it was. It’s over! You need to get that through your head, Draco!”

“It’s not over! It doesn’t have to be, Harry. Felice won’t care. It’s an arranged marriage. I told you that’s how pure-blood traditional families are. She told me that she had a boyfriend, but was forced to go through this with me. It can still work between us.”

Harry shook his head. “No, Draco. Even if that is the case, I have moved on. With Ginny.”

Draco’s chest tightened. “So it’s true then? What the Prophet says? You’re engaged?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, it’s true. We are going to be married this summer.”

Draco moved closer to Harry and Harry tried to move out of the way. “Don’t run, Harry. You know as well as I do where your heart really is.”

Draco raised his hand and ran his fingers down the side of Harry’s cheek. “Does she do what I do for you? Does she make you moan in anticipation? Does it feel as hot and tight as it does with me?”

Harry’s mouth was dry. “Stop it, Draco! It’s not the sex…I love her.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed and he roughly grabbed the large bulge tenting the front of Harry’s Muggle jeans.

“Liar,” he hissed, “you still love me, Harry. I can see it in your eyes. You could never hide your feelings from me, my sexy Gryffindor.” His hand continued to move up and down, stroking Harry’s erection. Harry let out a pained breath.

“Draco…please. Ginny’s upstairs…don’t….why are you doing this?”

Draco unbuttoned Harry’s pants and pushed his hand inside, sighing in contentment when he felt the hot, hard warm penis. It pulsed excitedly in his hand.

“I’m doing this because you want me to, Harry. You _need_ me to…”

Harry’s hands came up and he tried to push Draco away. “No-I don’t! Not anymore…”

Draco’s grip tightened on Harry’s cock and he slowly stroked him. “I still love you, Harry. You can’t just pretend like this didn’t happen. We belong together.”

Harry whimpered softly. “Draco…I-I…I can’t…do this. Ginny…” He let out another groan and his eyes closed.

Draco quickly unbuttoned his own pants and pulled Harry forward towards the couch. Harry resisted, but Draco captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Harry melted against the blond’s soft lips. Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, then pulled him close by the back of the neck, ravishing the man with kisses.

Merlin, it had been six long months without the Gryffindor.

Draco felt like he was drowning in the other man’s scent, his warmth. He’d missed him more then he could have ever thought possible.

Harry was moaning against the man’s mouth, his cock harder then steel. Draco felt so good against him. How he had missed him all these long months.

But Ginny…

He couldn’t do this.

“Draco…stop…we can’t…it’s over…please.” Harry struggled to extricate himself from the blond’s grip.

Draco turned around suddenly, his back facing Harry and he lowered his pants, revealing his tight, firm buttocks. He murmured the lubrication charm that both of them had learned by necessity, as their clandestine trysts in the early part of their relationship warranted quick preparation.

“Harry…” Draco reached behind him and found Harry’s jutting member. He pushed back against the other man, finding his puckered hole, and he rested the large cock against it.

Harry’s skin was burning with need and desire. Draco was so close, his sweet slick cavern ready for him to plunge into. He’d never been able to resist Draco when he offered himself like this.

The tip of his length was just brushing the hole lightly, teasingly. Draco pushed back a little more and Harry came undone. With a grunt, he grabbed Draco’s hips and he pushed himself forward, sliding into the tight, addictive sex.

It was exquisite, just as it always was and Harry knew there was no turning back. His cock had fit perfectly in Draco from the first time they had done this, almost four years ago.

“Yesss…”Draco hissed, “ohhh..yesss..”

Harry began pumping, biting his lip to keep from crying out and alerting Ginny. Everything in him was screaming this was wrong and he wanted to stop, but Draco was his downfall, his destroyer.

He loved this man, this arrogant, sneaky and unscrupulous man.

He’d tried to stop, many times as a matter of fact, but Draco was merciless on him. He would never go away, always haunting him in his dreams, hunting him down in reality.

Harry wasn’t going to last long, he could already feel his body flushing with delicious heat and his balls tightening. Draco was moaning and his hand was rapidly stroking his own cock.

Harry thrust one, two, three more times before the intense orgasm flooded through him. He gripped Draco hard and his hips bucked wildly, his toes curling so hard that they cramped. He let out a long shuddering groan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“s’gooooddd….”

Draco grunted in pleasure, Harry slamming his prostate with perfect accuracy. His own cock was ready to explode, but Draco stopped stroking it, even though it was killing him to do so. He waited until Harry stopped thrusting and heard his tell-tale heavy breathing, indicating that he was getting ready to pull out.

Harry slid away from him with a plop and he cast the wandless cleaning charm on both of them. Draco turned around slowly, his hand resting on his still erect cock. Harry’s eyes instantly dropped to the appendage.

Draco slowly stroked it, barely touching it, knowing if he did it any harder, he would come instantly.

Harry licked his lips, staring at Draco’s hand and the engorged penis.

“Harry…” Draco whispered, his voice full of lust.

Harry came undone again, and he hastily fell to his knees and fixed his mouth around Draco’s length.

Draco let out a shuddering breath and he gently caressed the top of Harry’s head. Harry purred and sucked eagerly, his lips, tongue and jaws working all in harmony.

Harry’s big weakness was sucking Draco’s cock. No matter how much he dominated in all the other areas of the relationship, Draco’s cock waving in his face sent the Dark Lord Destroyer instantly to his knees, ready to taste the length.

It was something that Draco had used to his advantage quite often.

It didn’t last long though. All of about thirty seconds. Draco held out as long as he could, but it was just too good and he was already there from the fucking Harry had just doled out.

His hand tightened in Harry’s hair and he grunted in gasping pants.

Harry held him tight at the base of his cock and sucked hard. Spurts of hot cream filled his mouth and Harry swallowed, savoring the taste of his lover.

Oh God…his ex-lover…

Harry pulled away, but whimpered as Draco’s cock pulsed one last time. Harry quickly put his mouth back to the tip, sucking it gently. Draco cried out, thrusting again at Harry’s lips. Harry grunted, struggling against the guilt of cheating on Ginny and the delicious cock in front of him, still hard.

He wanted it so badly.

But he was stronger then this. This was a mistake.

He pulled back, resting on his knees, his head down.

“Please…Draco…just…go.”

The door to the sitting room swung open.

“Harry? Sorry to interrupt but where’s the-”

Ginny stopped and stared at the two men off to the side of her.

There was no mistaking what had just happened.

Malfoy stood there a triumphant sneer on his face and gleam in his eye. His pants were unbuttoned and his pale, thick cock was inches from Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes widened and he stared back at her in horror.

“Ginny! Oh…god…Ginny!” Harry scrambled to his feet and he quickly tucked himself back into his pants.

Draco grabbed his arm. “You missed some, Potter.”

Draco leaned forward and licked come from the side of Harry’s lips and ran his tongue across Harry’s lips for good measure.

Harry stared at Draco in shock while Ginny gaped. He slowly tucked himself back into his trousers, just as Kreacher appeared with the chilled wine.

“Master Draco’s drink.” Kreacher croaked, but there was no mistaking the happiness that was radiating from his eyes.

Draco stepped forward, picked up the wine glass, sniffed the contents, sipped it and swirled it around in his mouth. He then tilted the glass and drained the entire amount of wine and placed it back on the tray that Kreacher was holding.

“Thank you, Kreacher. Tell your Master that I will be at my flat when he is done here. I’m sure he’ll be needing a shoulder to…cry on.”

Kreacher nodded happily. “Kreacher will dutifully tell Master that Master Draco is waiting. Kreacher knows that Master Draco is a good Master, better than the blood-traitor friend.”

Draco turned, puckered up his lips and sent a kiss to Harry. “It’s never over, Potter.”

He winked at Ginny, “I think you’ll be needing that drink after all.”


	2. Bitter Taste

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read. Hang in there! I hope this story will come together. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

Bitter Taste

Draco apparated straight to his flat in Kensington. The place was his sanctuary away from the Manor. He’d never brought his wife here.

Draco took off his cloak and headed to the large master bedroom to change his clothes. He put on a pair of the finest woven black silk pajamas, embroidered with the Malfoy crest.

He headed back to the sitting room and called, “Dobby!”

Dobby popped into the space. “Former Master Draco Malfoy, sir?”

“Dobby, please make Harry’s favorite late night supper and dessert. The strawberry torte will be fine.”

Dobby nodded eagerly. “Harry Potter is returning to Draco? Dobby is most pleased! Harry Potter isn’t being very happy when former Master Draco isn’t being around.”

“Yes, he’ll be returning. And make sure everything is perfect for his arrival. You know what he likes.”

“Yes, of course sir.” Dobby disappeared.

Draco walked to his fully stocked bar and poured himself a drink. He knew that Harry would be coming, if only to beat him senseless for the stunt he’d pull tonight. Harry’s anger was still legendary, but Draco welcomed it. At least he’d gotten the Gryffindor’s attention, something he hadn’t been able to do the last few months.

Harry had been furious that Draco had married Felice. But what choice did he have? The Malfoy trusts were based on his marrying and producing a heir to take on the family name. If he didn’t marry, he would never inherit the Malfoy holdings. What was left of them anyway.

Draco didn’t particularly care one way or the other, but his mother had begged that he find a wife. The Malfoy name had been tarnished heavily after the war and they managed to find a family in france who was willing to marry their daughter to Draco. Felice Delacour was a cousin of Fleur and Gabrielle. And part Veela.

Draco sat down in his recliner, absently swirling his drink. Harry would come, but how angry would he really be? Too angry to listen to reason?

His musings were interrupted by a roar in his fireplace and Draco nearly spilled his drink on the plush carpet. His head snapped around in panic. He hadn’t expected Harry so soon. Surely Weasley gave him the dickens longer than that.

But it wasn’t Harry after all.

The head of Pansy floated in his hearth. “Draco! I know you’re there, so you might as well let me through.”

Draco sighed and opened the wards to allow Pansy through.

The woman stepped out of the floo and teetered dangerously. Draco was on his feet in an instant to help steady her.

Pansy was eight months pregnant.

Draco helped her into the nearby chair. She murmured, “Thank you.” And then she punched him in the jaw.

Draco rubbed his jaw. “What was that for?”

“Guess who I saw in Diagon Alley today?”

Draco shrugged and sat back down, still rubbing his jaw. “I should have you arrested for that. How plebian to resort to hitting.”

Pansy ignored his comment. “I saw Blaise today, Draco. And aside from him looking absolutely ghastly, he told me a very interesting story.”

“How’s Theo doing these days? Looking forward to the litter that you are no doubt expecting.”

“Fuck you, Draco. And your attempts to distract are not going to work. Blaise told me that you’ve been avoiding him. That you’re distracted from your work. And…that you haven’t been…as attentive as you once were.”

“God, what is he, a girl? What else did he say? Did you two compare knicker colors?”

“You’re following him, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“Don’t be coy, Draco. It doesn’t suit you. You’re still after Potter.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Pansy pulled some parchment from her robes and tossed it onto the coffee table. Last week’s _The Daily Prophet_ blazoned headlines read,

**Potter’s Princess: Harry Potter to wed Ginny Weasley**

Underneath the caption was a picture of Harry leaving some restaurant with Ginny. The couple was holding hands and Ginny was smiling brightly for the camera. Picture Potter looked annoyed and kept trying to move out of the frame, but picture Ginny held his hand tightly, forcing him back into view.

The newspaper whooshed into a ball of flames and turned to ash.

Pansy rolled her eyes as Draco pocketed his wand.

“I don’t read that rubbish.”

“Bull! You read it, just like everyone else did! And now you’re stalking him, just like before!”

“Pansy, stop being so dramatic.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes. “You’re awfully smug tonight. What gives?”

“This is my usual self. If you feel me to be smug-“

“Oh Draco, please! I’ve known you too long for you to try to get anything over on me. You did something tonight…I can tell.” She leaned in closer, as far as her huge belly would allow. Then her eyes opened wide. “You saw him and…you slept with him again! Didn’t you!”

Draco rose gracefully from his seat. “Pansy, you’re hormonal and delusional. Isn’t it time to feed the kid or something?”

“The baby’s not born yet, you idiot! You slept with Potter tonight! Or whatever it is that you do with him! Draco!”

Draco walked towards the fireplace. “Pansy…just stay out of it.”

Pansy struggled to sit up in the low seat. “Draco! You have to stop this madness! What are you doing? What about Felice? And Blaise?”

Draco turned towards her. “What about them?”

Pansy huffed. “Felice is your wife! Blaise is your…boyfriend, isn’t he?”

“Yes, Felice is my wife, which everyone seems to want to keep reminding me about. I was there at my wedding. And Blaise is…was a…distraction.”

“Blaise loves you, Draco. How can you be so cruel?”

Draco snorted. “How can you of all people ask me that? I never promised them anything. I never told either of them I loved them or that I would be faithful. Blaise should know better. He’s a Slytherin, even though he isn’t acting like one.”

“God, Draco! School is over. He can’t help it if he’s in love with you. He’s hurt that you’ve simply dismissed him without any kind of explanation. And I warned you.”

“Didn’t you just come in here lecturing me about my marriage? Now I’m supposed to show loyalty to Blaise? Make up your mind, Pansy!”

“You’re one of my oldest friends, along with Blaise. I don’t want to see him hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt either!”

Draco scowled and picked up his glass. “I’m doing just fine, Pansy. You must have me confused with some Hufflepuff.”

“You haven’t been fine since this whole thing started! Please…let it go, Draco. Let him go. Have your boy thing with Blaise. Potter…he’s trouble and you know it.”

Draco looked at the ice in his glass. “Yeah…Potter has always been my downfall.” He looked back at Pansy. “It’s all Tracy’s fault!”

Pansy gestured for Draco to come closer to her. When he did, she grabbed his hand and looked into his silver eyes.

“Have you told him that you’re in love with him?”

Draco stared back at her without answering.

“Is he in love with you?”

Draco set the glass back down on the table. He pulled Pansy up and gave her a hug.

“When you see Tracy, tell her I’m going to kill her.”

Pansy tried to turn her head to look at Draco. To make sure he was joking about killing their friend.

Pansy looked closely at him, scrutinizing his face. Draco had filled out nicely, losing the pointed, angular shape of his face. He’d grown his hair long, but normally kept it pulled back in a ribbon. Gray eyes were framed by long colorless lashes. But Pansy could see past the physical with Draco. His icy mask had melted long ago before her eyes. She could see the pain and the vulnerability.

“Don’t blame Tracy for this, Draco. If I recall correctly, you were pretty on board with this from day one.”

Draco sneered, “I was not! It was all her fault…and yours too.”

“Funny I don’t quite remember it that way.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Four years earlier**

It was Tracy Davis that started the whole thing. Tracy was a Slytherin from Draco’s year. She was quiet girl and no one had paid much attention to her during their years at Hogwarts. She was best friends with Pansy and Daphne Greengrass, but that was about it. Her family was a minor pureblood one, having no significant ties to any of the ancient, noble lines. Or to Voldemort.

So it came as shock to Draco when Pansy told him that Tracy wanted to become an Auror. No one in Slytherin had become an Auror before, so this was major news. Draco couldn’t figure out for the life of him why Tracy would want to do such a ridiculous thing.

So when Pansy told him they were going to her Auror graduation, Draco didn’t put up a fight. At the time, Pansy was still his de facto girlfriend, even though they had both decided that it wouldn’t work between them. Pansy already had her eye on Blaise and unbeknownst to her, so did Draco.

So Draco sat in the large banquet hall at the Ministry, dressed in business robes, munching away on delectable Hors d'œuvres and sipping champagne. It wasn’t the good stuff, but it was OK.

Tracy sat at the table, smiling happily and rubbing Theodore Nott’s arm. Theo was already on his fifth glass of champagne and was looking for something harder. And dinner hadn’t even started yet.

Draco signaled the house-elf for another glass. He was turning away from the tray when he saw a familiar head of ginger, sitting not two tables away.

It was Weasley.

Draco grimaced and then realized the bushy hair next to him must belong to Granger. Now that he looked, he saw the whole table was full of ginger-haired monstrosities. God, he needed another drink.

Pansy touched his arm. “For Merlin’s sakes Draco, slow down. How many of those have you had?”

Draco pulled his arm away. “Shut up. You made me come to this travesty of an affair. The Ministry? You have noticed how many people have hissed at me or called me Death Eater. I need a carriage load of these just to make it through appetizers. And don’t look now but we are in the same breathing range as those uncouth Weasleys.”

Pansy wrinkled her nose, but Tracy smiled at him. “Ron wasn’t so bad, Draco. Once you get to know him. He was actually quite nice. He helped me on a lot of things during class.”

Draco choked on his drink. “Weasley’s an Auror?? My God, the Ministry really has gone to the dogs! They must have been totally desperate. Was it open house or what?”

Tracy frowned. “Don’t be like Draco. He worked really hard. We all did. And Harry worked the hardest of all. I would’ve thought they would have handed it to him, but he really proved himself.”

Draco grabbed another drink from the tray. “Pansy, don’t wake me up until we get home, OK. I don’t want to be conscious for any of this. I’d rather be Crucio’d .”

Pansy smirked and popped a cucumber sandwich in her mouth. “For once, I’d have to agree with you.” She reached for a drink also.

Draco poured the champagne in his mouth and his eyes moved involuntarily to the ginger table. He wasn’t going to admit that he was looking for the tell-tale head of messy black locks.

A shadow fell across the table and Draco looked up. Only to choke again on his beverage. Pansy had to whack him on the back.

Potter stood at their table with a drink in his hand. He was looking at Tracy with a big grin on his face.

“Davis! Congratulations to you. Glad this is done, yeah? You were a great partner in Stealth and at trials.”

Draco was so busy choking that he didn’t notice the blush that had crept across Tracy’s face.

“You weren’t too bad yourself, Potter. I’m glad it’s done. I’m ready to get to work.”

Harry nodded and then looked at the remaining members at Tracy’s table. He grinned at them and took a swig of his champagne.

“It’s Pansy, right? Well, I won’t hold it against you that you wanted to turn me over to Voldemort. I still lived and he still died. Guess you didn’t see that one coming.” He smirked and Pansy reddened.

He looked briefly at Theo. “You I’ve never met before. But they call you Nott, right? You’re Tracy’s boyfriend? She’s great. Lucky you.” He nodded at him and Nott stared back at him, dumbfounded.

Then he turned to look at Draco. Draco found that he was quite speechless.

Draco hadn’t seen the boy since that final battle at Hogwarts when he’d kill the Dark Lord. But in the three years since that time, Potter was definitely not a boy anymore.

Potter had grown into quite the man.

The messy locks were gone. Potter had gone for a short, spiky look. His glasses were gone and Draco had never looked directly at Potter’s stormy green eyes before. He wore a Muggle suit, complete with a tie. And the way the suit clung to his shoulders and thighs…

“It’s been a long time, Malfoy. Good to see you’re still around. I’m going to have my eye on you.” He then gave Tracy a wink, downed the rest of his champagne and walked away.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Well, of all the nerve. He’s a cocky little shite. Just like always.”

Draco found his voice at last. “Who the devil did he think he was talking to? Am I supposed to be scared or something? Well, I’ll show that fucker where he can put his threats!”

Tracy laughed with a voice that no one had ever heard before. “He was just kidding, Draco. Relax. We’re not at Hogwarts anymore. We’re adults now. Harry’s a great guy.”

Nott mumbled something about the loo, stood up and left the table.

Tracy leaned back in her chair and gazed at the retreating back of Potter. Pansy’s eyes widened in shock.

“Tracy Davis! You fancy him, don’t you?”

“Shhhh…keep your voice down, Pansy!” She looked around anxiously. “You still have the biggest mouth around!”

Pansy grunted in comment. “I can’t believe this! You fancy him!” She looked hard at Tracy, who blushed crimson and tried to look away. “You shagged him, too! Don’t deny it!”

Tracy leaned in and pulled Pansy close. “Pansy! Be quiet!”

“You shagged Potter! Oh my god. How was it? I’ve always wanted to know.”

Draco glared at Pansy’s back and the young lady stiffened, as though she could feel Draco’s eyes on her flesh, burning her. “Oh shush, Draco. It’s purely out of curiosity. I mean…come on. He’s…Potter. Everyone wants to know what he’s working with.”

“I don’t want to hear about Potter’s little bits.”

“Ohhh…they’re not little. Not at all.” Tracy’s eyes glazed over. “It wasn’t very romantic how it happened though. Our team got pissed one night. Jennings smuggled in some FireWhiskey. Anyway, I helped Harry back to his tent. He was bombed. It just sort of…happened. But…oh my god! It was…incredible. If I’d have known Gryffindors were so…”

Pansy squealed in delight. “So…it was…big?”

“I was sore for two days! But it was the good kind of hurt. It was great!” She looked sullen for a minute. “It was too bad that he barely remembered it the next day though.”

Draco snorted in laughter. “Goodness Tracy, I can see how you can find him so attractive,” he drawled, “your evening was positively to die for.”

Tracy rolled her eyes and Pansy smacked his arm. “Oh, like you haven’t had drunken episodes, Draco! Need I remind you about Millicent-“

Draco held up his hand. “Pansy, I swear if you say one more word…”

Tracy giggled and then leaned in conspiratorially. “And that’s not the best part. Not only did I get the best shag of my life, so did Ernie McMillian.”

Pansy almost spilled her drink. “What?? You shagged someone else that same night? You slut!”

Draco reached for another glass and popped a crab puff in his mouth. “When are they going to serve dinner?” He looked around impatiently.

Tracy whispered, “No, I didn’t shag him. Harry did.”

Draco gagged on the crab puff that sent pieces of chewed crab on the table. He groped for some water.

Tracy eyed him with some concern, but Pansy barely noticed her choking boyfriend. Her eyes shone with malicious glee.

“OH MY GOD! You’re joking! He shagged McMillian! How do you know?”

“I watched them! Ernie was Harry’s roommate for that trial. So he was already asleep in the tent when we got there. We did our thing and Ernie was all offended that we were there. So Harry asked him what it would take to shut him up. So Ernie blushes and he was trying not to look at Harry’s cock. It was so obvious what he wanted. I didn’t think that blokes could get hard again so fast! The next thing I know, Ernie’s on his back and Harry’s screwing him through the ground. God, I was so turned on!”

Draco had managed to stop choking and was now wiping the tears that had leaked from his eyes. He took a deep breath and sipped some water.

His mind was reeling though. Potter had shagged a bloke? What the hell! He’d never heard a whisper that Potter liked blokes. It must have been a fluke.

Draco scoffed. “How turned on could you be at his amateurish fumbling with some bloke? God, you’re making me ill.”

Tracy grinned. “He was no amateur, Draco. That I assure you. I’d never seen that before. Two boys together like that. Ernie sucked him a bit and Harry was so hot! Then it looked liked Harry fingered him or something. You should have seen Ernie! He was whining like a little girl! Crying and begging and all that. And then Harry just…he was so gentle and passionate at the same time.”

Draco’s mouth suddenly felt dry and he noticed a tingling in his nether regions. He shifted slightly.

“Go on,” Pansy urged. Draco looked at her in annoyance. Why was she encouraging this ridiculous tale?

Tracy let out a little moan and licked her lips. “Ernie’s legs were over his shoulder and Harry was shagging him like there was no tomorrow. By the end, Ernie was telling Harry that he loved him! After that night, he followed Harry for weeks. He hated me of course. He actually confronted me, telling me to stay away from Harry! Harry was so good about the whole thing. He tolerated Ernie for a bit, but then Ernie finally went too far.”

Theo returned to the table and sat down. “Food’s not here yet? I’m starving.”

Draco belatedly realized that he was hanging onto Tracy’s every word. He turned to Nott and barked, “Don’t ever leave me here with these shrews again! I’ve been subjected to horrors that you can’t imagine.”

Theo laughed. “Better you than me.”

Draco smiled without showing his teeth and reached for his glass. But he wasn’t looking at the bubbling beverage. His eyes had found Potter all the way across the room.

Dinner, dessert and the ceremony finally came and Draco had never been so happy in his life. Pansy saw some family friend and she begged Draco to “give her a moment”.

Draco watched as Theo stood stoically by Tracy as well-wishers circled the graduates. He turned away in disgust and headed for the atrium. It was mostly deserted, except for a couple that was obviously engaged in some sort of “activity.”

Draco leaned against the marble fountain and sighed.

He started when he heard a familiar voice.

“Well what was so important that you had to pull me out here?”

“Harry, please. Training is over now. I know you said you didn’t want to complicate things. But now we can be together.”

Harry sighed and Draco inched closer to the couple, who were standing in a shadowed alcove. It must be McMillian, Draco thought.

“No, Ernie. We can’t be. I’m sorry, but I don’t get involved with classmates or co-workers. We’re going to be working together. Try to understand.”

“I love you, Harry! How do you expect me to just forget about what happened between us?”

“Ernie, it was one night! And it was a long time ago. I’m sorry if I hurt you, but…there’s nothing between us.”

“It’s because of Ginny, isn’t it? And what about Davis? You just use people and then drop them? Is that it?” Ernie asked angrily.

“OK, we’re done here. I tried to be nice about this, but you’re going on about…just drop it.”

“It’s not over, Harry! You’ll pay for this,” he cried out, sounding desperately pathetic and girlish.

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise when he heard a thud. The sound of Ernie’s back hitting the wall.

Harry’s voice came out low and tight. “Don’t threaten me, McMillian. You’ll find I’m less Gryffindor these days. Leave me the fuck alone.”

Draco shuddered at the dangerous sound of Potter’s voice. He grimaced at Ernie’s whimpered response. “I’m sorry, Harry…I…just love you so much.”

“Go away, Ernie.”

Draco watched as Ernie scampered away with his tail tucked between his legs. How pathetic.

“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to eavesdrop, Malfoy?”

Draco blinked and found himself staring into the narrowed eyes of a pissed off Potter. Harry had rounded the corner so quickly that Draco hadn’t had time to disappear. He hadn’t even known Potter had seen him enter the atrium.

Draco pursed his lips and looked Harry up and down. “Don’t be mad at me because you don’t know how to keep your men in line.” He smirked as Harry winced.

“Shut it, Malfoy. It’s not what you think.”

Draco grinned broadly. “Who says I’m thinking anything? Your perverted sex life is hardly on my list of things that occupy my time.”

Harry’s lips quirked up at the edges. “Well, make sure you keep it that way.”

He turned to go and then stopped and sniffed the air. He turned back around and moved in close to Draco. Draco took a step back, but Harry grabbed his shoulder.

“Let go of me!”

Harry leaned in and ran his nose around Draco’s neck. “Sandlewood and a hint of…vanilla.”

He stepped back and let go of Draco’s arm. Draco struggled to control his breathing. He wasn’t sure if he was panicked because he thought Potter was going to hex him or because of…something else.

“What the bloody hell was that? I would rather appreciate if you kept your hands off of me!” He brushed invisible germs from his robes and sneered.

“I have your scent now. I’ll know if you’ve been in the vicinity.”

“What are you, a bloody hound?”

“I’m watching you, Malfoy.”

Harry turned and walked out of the atrium, whistling a tune.

Draco willed his throbbing erection to go down.

He later wished that he hadn’t worked to hard to make it go away. Pansy was insatiable that night, no doubt turned on by Tracy’s stupid story. Draco never had problems in the bedroom, but the little dragon was not cooperating. The sight of Pansy’s full breasts and the feel of her wet pussy was not working.

Draco finally let his mind wander and images that he had only recently allowed himself to notice filled his mind. Blaise, one of his best childhood friends, had been a distraction to him lately. Pansy had been courting him and Draco had found that he liked the curve of his ass and his muscled biceps when he wore short sleeves. Blaise in a towel had stirred his little dragon to life one morning and Draco nearly had a heart attack.

Now he was summoning up the image of his friend and he felt the stirrings and he sighed in relief. But just as quick, another image came to his mind.

Intense green eyes. Spiky black hair.

And the image of a thrusting cock into another man on the floor of a tent, legs over shoulders. Only the man on the ground looked a lot like himself.

Draco groaned and pulled Pansy to straddle him.

“Someone’s excited,” she whispered as she lowered herself onto the incredibly hard cock of her lover.

“You have no idea. Ride me hard, like you’re fucking me.”

Draco closed his eyes and saw only green.


	3. Bitter Sweet

Bitter sweet

**Grimmauld Place (today)**

Ginny realized that the buzzing sound going on all around her was coming from inside her head. Upon the realization, she blinked slowly and looked around her.

She was in Grimmauld Place. Standing in the sitting room. Was she still standing? She stretched out an arm to feel the solid wall next to her. Yes, she was still on her feet.

What was that smell? It was suffocating her. That…it was…the stench of male sex. Hot, sweaty, physical…the bitter smell of semen…not Harry’s. She knew his…this other smell…was…all snake.

Her light-headedness increased and she felt a hand close around her arm and she looked up, grateful for the help.

Then she remembered.

Harry had been on his knees, in front of that devil Malfoy, doing…? Doing what? Had Malfoy really licked semen from her fiancee’s face?

“-inny? Ginny? Are you all right?”

Harry’s face swam into focus and Ginny’s heart pounded in her chest and the rush of hurt, fury and fear all collided together. She jerked her arm loose.

“You…and…and…Malfoy?? How long has…” She clamped her mouth shut as she felt tears bubble from the corner of her eyes.

Harry looked stricken, but determined. “Ginny! Let me explain.”

Ginny swelled two sizes and her face contorted. “What’s to explain, Harry? You…you…are you gay? Is that why it took so long…to ask me to marry you?”

“NO! Ginny, listen. I’m not gay…at least not in the traditional sense. I’ve been involved with men before, but it’s over with them.”

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. “You sucking Malfoy’s cock doesn’t seem like it’s over, Harry! Why didn’t you tell me that you’d been…involved with him? How long has that been going on!”

Harry winced at Ginny’s crude words. She’d never used the word ‘cock’ before in her life. He reached for her, but she pushed him away.

Harry lowered his head. “Ginny, I’m so sorry! I have no excuse for what just happened. I’ve cut him out of my life. He…he’s not listening to me.”

“HOW LONG WERE YOU INVOLVED WITH HIM?”

Harry raised his head and stared at her. “Ginny, please…”

Ginny’s hand flashed out and Harry’s face stung hard. “Answer me!!” Ginny’s chest was heaving up and down, as she struggled to take breaths. The tears were pushing themselves from under her lashes.

Harry tried to get close to her, to hug her…anything. Anything to take that look of betrayal and pain off her face. But he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“Ginny…it’s…fuck…it was for a while. But I ended it…six months ago. I swear…nothing has happened until tonight!”

Ginny burst into tears and Harry felt the world drop out from under his feet. His stomach knotted and he moved hesitantly forward, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Ginny flinched from Harry’s touch, but she didn’t push him away. “How…long…” she whispered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three years, eleven months and nineteen days earlier:**

Draco was getting increasingly pissed off with the goblin that was glaring at him from across the counter. How many times did they have to present the same legal documents?

Narcissa, elegant in her pale green robes, (although she had worn them twice now), continued to smile pleasantly at the goblin.

“I trust that you now have all of the necessary documents? The Malfoy holdings are still being held here are they not?”

The goblin looked affronted. “We have never lost a vault! Such a thing doesn’t happen.”

Narcissa frowned at this and Draco scoffed. “My aunt’s vault was robbed and a dragon escaped from here. Explain that.”

The goblin huffed loudly and lowered its voice. “That was an entirely different situation. A traitorous goblin helped the humans. They would not have succeeded if it hadn’t been for the traitor. No wizard can beat our security system.”

Draco drawled, “Yeah, they didn’t have to beat it, they simply rode it out of here.”

The goblin’s eyes blazed red and Narcissa shushed him.

“Draco, it’s undignified to argue with these…cashiers.” She looked at the goblin. “Are we quite finished? This has taken an inordinate amount of time. I’m beginning to feel that Malfoy money is no longer welcomed or appreciated here.”

The goblin gave a sinister smile, one that made Draco’s hair stand on end.

“The Malfoy family is one of our oldest and best customers. I am so sorry for the delay.” Its gnarled hands pushed their documents towards them.

Narcissa placed the documents in her purse. “That’s better. I expect better service in the future.”

They left the bank and both pretended that they didn’t notice the stares or the slight hissing from other customers.

Once outside, they headed towards Madam Malkin’s. “I’ll only be a moment, Draco. Besides, you need some more formal robes. It’s beyond time that you find a wife.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Mother, give it a rest. We’re not exactly on the top of the social register right now.”

Narcissa stopped short in front of the store. “It’s that attitude that’s going to do us in, Draco! We are Malfoy’s! We will be on top again, and you make sure you remember that! Things may be different now, but tradition still stands for something.”

She walked into the shop and Draco followed, mumbling about the scolding he had just received. He wished she would stop treating him like a child! He was twenty-one for Merlin’s sake!

Draco turned his attention to a richly embroidered maroon shirt and matching cloak, while Narcissa headed towards Madam Malkin, who was talking to another customer. He liked the shirt, but he thought the cloak was a bit much. Besides, it looked to close to those gawdy Gryffindor colors.

Draco looked around to see where his mother had gotten to. He saw her standing near a fitting room and Draco headed towards her.

“Mother, I’m going to go to Quality Quidditch-“

Narcissa had paled. In fact, she looked like she was about to faint.

“Mother? What’s the matter?”

“I think she’s shocked to see me.”

Draco whirled around and his mouth fell open in surprise. A woman stood there, holding the hand of a small boy of about five years old. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes and was staring at them solemnly.

There was something familiar about her. She reminded him of…of Aunt Bella.

Narcissa clutched weakly at Draco’s arm. “Andromeda? Andy?”

Draco started. “This is Aunt Andromeda? She looks like Aunt Bella!”

Andromeda winced and then looked angry. “Don’t speak her name to me! Just…don’t! She…took my Dora.” She took a huge gulp of air.

The boy looked up at her. “Nana? Are you OK?”

Andromeda seemed to come to herself again. “Yes, Teddy. Nana’s fine. But it’s time to go and get that ice cream you wanted.”

She looked at Narcissa one last time then pulled the boy’s hand and they left the shop. The boy turned and looked back at them one final time before he disappeared out of the door.

Draco looked at his mother. Narcissa looked ill and her face was red. “I-I need some air.”

Narcissa raced through the store and to the exit. Draco hurried after her.

Andromeda hadn’t gotten far. She stood just outside the entrance, holding the boy’s hand tightly. She was staring off into space.

Narcissa stopped just behind her. “Andy? It’s been so long.”

Andromeda turned to look at her and Draco saw the wrinkles in her face and the gray in her hair. She looked old. Haggard.

“You turned your back on me, Cissy. All of these years. And now there’s no one left. Did you know that Ted was killed? And my Dora? Killed by Bella’s hand.”

Narcissa blanched and she lowered her head. “Oh, Andy…I’m…” She swallowed hard. “Please…can we…talk?”

Andromeda didn’t answer. The boy tugged on Andromeda’s robes. “Nana, how come they look like angels?”

Andromeda smiled weakly and Narcissa stared at the boy. “This is Dora’s son?”

She nodded and pushed him forward. “This is Teddy. Teddy, this is…Mrs. Malfoy and her son, Draco.”

Teddy nodded and said, “Hi.”

Narcissa looked slightly pained at Andromeda’s introduction of her but she tried to smile anyway. “Hello, Teddy.”

Draco watched his mother and then turned his attention to Teddy. But Teddy was no longer looking at them. Something behind them had obviously caught his attention because the child began clapping his hands and laughed happily. Before Draco could turn around to see what had caused such joy, Teddy’s hair changed color.

It went from a rusty, reddish brown to deep ebony and began to curl on the ends. His eyes changed colors next. They changed from brown to a bright emerald green.

Draco’s mouth fell open. A small scar appeared on his forehead. A rather familiar scar in fact.

Draco took a step back. “Did you see that? He…how’d he do that?”

A deep voice sounded by his left ear. “He’s a Metamorphmagus. He can change at will.”

Draco almost tripped, flinching away from the husky seductive sound that was making its way up his spine.

Harry appeared on his left side, holding a stuffed dragon. Teddy reached for the dragon and hugged it to him. He then leaned against Harry’s leg, grabbing a hold of his trousers.

Draco now understood the change the boy had taken. He was now a miniature Harry Potter. Draco realized that Teddy looked exactly as Harry probably did at that age. Draco felt his heart lurch in his chest. He was absolutely adorable.

And Merlin…the older version.

Harry was looking at Draco with an amused expression. “He’s quite good, actually. He can imitate just about anything. It’s quite a skill.”

Draco snapped his eyes away from Teddy, knowing that he’d been staring at him with an adoring look. He wanted to take him home and play games with him. This little Harry…

But now he was face to face with big Harry and that was much worse. And the look that big Harry was giving him was sending all sorts of confusing signals all over his body. Harry was dressed in Auror robes, but they were not fastened, so Draco could see Harry’s neat black pants underneath. His eyes involuntarily were scanning his crotch area and Draco could definitely tell that Tracy had been right.

Harry didn’t have little bits.

With a rapidly drying mouth and his own tingling bits, he snorted. “Sounds criminal if you ask me. He can do what others try to do with Polyjuice. No wonder you became an Auror. Keep an eye on him, you mean.”

Harry’s face changed instantly. The warm look he’d been giving to Teddy morphed into something resembling a cold-blooded killer. Teddy’s lip was now trembling and a fat tear rolled down his check. Mini Harry Potter crying.

Teddy turned into Harry’s legs and shuddered.

Draco felt the beginnings of something that felt oddly like guilt…or remorse.

Harry knelt down and hugged the boy to him. “Teddy, don’t pay any attention to what outsiders say. You have a wonderful gift, don’t ever be ashamed of it, OK?”

Teddy nodded and clutched the dragon tighter. Harry stood up and the look he gave Draco would have melted steel. Something in the back of Draco’s brain spoke up to remind him that this man had defeated the greatest Dark wizard. All at the tender age of seventeen. And now he’d just made some mini replica of him cry. And the original looked as if he was going to snap his neck with his bare hands.

Harry crossed the small distance and got in Draco’s face. Draco stood his ground, albeit with sweaty palms.

And a hard cock.

“What’s the matter with you, Malfoy? Now you take to picking on children? You didn’t get enough of that at Hogwarts? You’re a grown man!”

“I didn’t know the kid was going to cry. I didn’t mean anything by it. It was just…freaky, that’s all. He’s surely on his way to being a Hufflepuff, so sensitive and all that rot.”

Harry hissed in annoyance, “There’s nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff. His mother was a Hufflepuff.”

Draco’s look clearly indicated that Harry was sorely mistaken on that notion.

“And that’s something to brag about?”

“I see you haven’t changed at all. Still that stuck-up, racist pureblood trash. I’m so glad I’m an Auror, because I can beat your arse legally now.”

Draco tilted his head and sucked his teeth. “Don’t hide behind your “robes”. You think you can beat my arse? Let’s see you try it.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he leaned in closer, careful to not scare Teddy who was watching them with wide eyes.

“That day will come, Malfoy. Sooner than you think.”

Even though his life was being threatened by one of the most powerful wizards in Britain, Draco was still acutely aware of how hard Harry’s chest was, seeing that it was pressing against his own. His cock squirmed, seeking attention.

Harry pulled back slightly and watched Draco’s eyes. Draco stared back defiantly. “I’ll be waiting, Potter,” he said nastily. “And you’ll be knocked off that high horse that you’ve been clinging to for years.”

Harry smiled then, showing only his top teeth. “You won’t have to wait long. Believe me.” Harry’s green eyes sparkled in challenge and Draco had never seen anything quite so alluring before. His eyes widened slightly and Harry quirked an eyebrow. A look that Draco couldn’t quite fathom crossed Harry’s face.

Draco watched in growing dismay as Harry’s eyes traveled down the front of Draco’s body and stopped at his bulging erection. Draco was wearing robes, thank Merlin, and the erection couldn’t be seen by Harry. So why was he looking like he could?

Draco swallowed nervously and Harry raised his eyes and stared at him. The look was slightly predatory.

Draco liked it.

Wait, no he didn’t!

“You don’t scare me, Potter. I’m not MacMillan. I don’t scamper away like a frightened little girl. I’ve never backed down from you.”

Harry’s lips quirked. “And that’s what going to make breaking you even better.”

Draco’s retort was on his lips when Narcissa’s voice floated to him. He’d almost forgotten that she was even there.

“Mister Potter, I’m hoping that you will come along as well.”

Two faces of identical confusion looked back.

“Ummmm…come along where?” Harry asked. He hadn’t meant to sound so sharp.

Narcissa gazed at him evenly. “Back to Manor for lunch. I never thanked you properly for what you did for my family.”

Draco looked gobsmacked. “What? Invite him for lunch? Mother, have you lost your mind?”

Andromeda was frowning and Narcissa’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Draco Abraxas Malfoy. I didn’t raise you to act so uncivilized! Apologize at once.”

Harry snorted. “Well, you did raise him to be a Death Eater. So what did you expect?”

Now it was Andromeda’s turn to look appalled and Narcissa simply smiled lightly.

“I raised my son to honor our ways, Mister Potter. Something that you grew up knowing nothing about. I am not pleased with the way things turned out for my family, but we have worked to make amends for things that happened. I’d like very much for you and my sister to accompany us for lunch. Please.”

Harry cast a sideways glance at Andromeda. He didn’t owe her anything, after all this was her family. It wouldn’t matter if he didn’t go. He could think of thousands of other things he wanted to do instead of sitting across a table from Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

Andromeda gave a small shrug, as if saying it was up to him.

Harry licked his lips and glanced at Draco. The blond’s eyes followed the tongue with the accuracy of a laser.

Harry grinned. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

He chuckled at the low groan that emanated from Draco’s direction.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunch was a disaster.

Well, it depends on what one expected the outcome to be.

Narcissa spent the first thirty minutes crying about how she had treated her older sister. This sent Andromeda into water works as well, and both women sobbed in tandem, wailing about the injustice of their parents, the insanity of their eldest sister and the loss of loved ones. They holed themselves up in the parlor, waving hankies like little old maids.

The house-elves had descended upon Teddy like locusts, plying the boy with sweets and toys. It had been years since a child was in the Manor and the elves doted upon him. The sound of childish laughter rang throughout the Manor and Draco knew he was going to be in for a very long night. His mother was never going to let up on about marriage and children.

This left Draco to entertain Potter.

Potter was looking around the Manor with a combination of revulsion and curiosity.

Draco sighed. “You don’t have any manners at all, do you?”

The Gryffindor smirked. “Meaning what, Malfoy?”

“If you wanted a tour, you should have just asked, instead of gawking like some child.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Who said I wanted a tour? I’ve been here before, remember? I saw the dungeons and the living room, complete with pet werewolf and servant Death Eaters. Everyone was most helpful.”

Draco huffed, “Look, that was a long time ago. And yes, there was quite a lot of riff-raff traipsing through my home at that time. I certainly didn’t want that werewolf or those Death Eaters or You-Know-Who in my house.”

“Riff-raff? They were murderers. Oh, those were your father’s guests, right? Even though you invited that same werewolf and Death Eaters to Hogwarts? Coincidence, I suppose.”

“Fuck, Potter! You’re still on about all of that? It was a mistake! I was just trying to save my parents, all right? You know that already!”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, Malfoy. I know.”

“Then why are you giving me a hard time about it?”

Harry looked away from Draco. “A lot of people died because of Voldemort. A lot of people that I cared about. You were no Death Eater, but you’re still guilty. Voldemort forced you to do those things and I know you hated doing them, because I saw. You still haven’t paid for what happened, Malfoy. None of you did. But you and your mother saved my life. I never thanked either of you for that. So, thank you.”

Draco looked down at the floor, admiring a piece of ancient marble. “Yeah. Thank you for saving me from that fiendfyre. And that Death Eater who was going to kill me.”

A long silence followed.

“I’m still going to break you, though. And yes, I’d like a tour.”

Draco looked up and liked what he saw.

Draco showed him the various rooms in the Manor worthy of attention. The massive library now bereft of all dark subjects. The art gallery full of Malfoy nobility, which basically was a lot of old blond people sneering from ancient portraits; his father’s collection of rare and expensive artifacts.

Harry had to admit he was impressed with this room. He practically drooled over a 10th century sword. “It’s rumored to belong to a descendant of Slytherin himself. Yes, those diamonds are quite real.”

The preserved body of a Snidget. “It’s from one of the first Quidditch games ever played, when live birds were still used.”

The gardens.

Harry shielded his eyes from the noonday sun as he looked out over the expansive shrubbery.

“Neville would love this place.” He bent to smell a purple blossom. He marveled in delight when the flower turned white.

Draco nodded towards the blossoms. “Those are Exmovēre. They change colors with the person’s emotions.”

“You’re into Herbology?”

“Not really, but I grow certain things for my potions research.”

“Ahhh…like Snape. You were definitely his favorite.”

“You definitely weren’t.”

Harry smiled as he remembered Snape. “Yeah, but my mother was his. Snape saved me more times than I realized. I just wish he could have been different towards me. But…the past was too painful for him. Couldn’t get past certain things.”

“Well, you have more in common with Snape than I would ever have guessed.”

“You’re guilty of that as well, Malfoy.”

Draco pursed his lips and then headed towards a small table that was nestled amongst flowers and a large shade tree. Harry watched him closely and Draco nodded towards the other chair.

“You can sit, Potter.”

Harry sat down across from Draco. “When’s lunch, I’m starving. Hermione would kill me if she knew that I was eating from a house-elves labor.”

Draco gave him a conspiratorial smile. He called out, “Helly!”

An elf popped into the garden instantly. It bowed low. “Yes, Master Draco.”

“Bring whatever sweet you have in the kitchen.”

The elf looked disapproving. “Master Draco, we is preparing lunch! Mistress will be upset-“

“Just do it! Don’t tell her, of course.”

The elf nodded and vanished. Draco leaned back, surveying Harry from hooded eyes.

His original assessment of the Gryffindor had changed. Not only had Harry become quite the man, but a gorgeous one as well. Harry’s skin had a healthy glow to it, a slight ruggedness, which showed the man had spent quite a bit of time outdoors. Now that the glasses were gone, Harry’s eyes seemed wider with long dark lashes. He had a straight nose and full upper lips. That was something of an anomaly in Europeans.

It was just right for sucking on.

Draco didn’t know what was happening to him. He had just accepted the fact that he found Blaise attractive. Now he was scoping out his enemy’s finer body parts. Draco was beginning to suspect that he was about to find out something major about himself. The fact that he was rock hard again was a big clue.

Harry was staring back at him with equal intensity.

Draco was a stunningly good looking man. But he had been that way at Hogwarts as well. Only his personality detracted from his looks. Draco had been all points and right angles as a teenager, and even though he was still lean, his love of sweets and lack of Quidditch had filled in a few of the sharp edges. His blond hair was past his shoulders and the front was pulled back with a knot.

Harry was loathe to admit he’d always wanted to touch his hair. Too see if it was soft as it looked. And maybe see how hard he could pull it while he fucked him.

That image brought a rise to his pants. Harry sighed and shifted to find a better angle. He was very well-endowed and covering his erection was often difficult. He really didn’t want Malfoy to know that he had one, even though he suspected that the blond was having his own erectile problems.

As both men squirmed in discomfort, Helly returned with a crack.

And a large tray that had two big slices of some sort of chocolate cake and a large banana split.

Harry and Draco both forgot their cocks in the presence of sweet cream like that.

“Small Master Teddy is wanting the banana split. So Helly is making another one for Master Draco and Harry Potter.”

Harry smiled at the elf as he pulled the large plate towards him. “Harry Potter is loving Helly for this.”

The elf actually gushed in the praise. “Harry Potter is being a most wonderful wizard!”

Draco grunted, but didn’t put up much of a fuss over that statement. The chocolate torte was calling his name.

Draco slid his fork into the smooth chocolate and put it to his lips. He slid it in and sighed happily. He glanced at Harry. How peasant like it was to eat a banana split, when you had chocolate torte around.

Draco’s love affair with chocolate quickly became overshadowed by Harry’s affair with the banana.

Harry had actually broken off a piece of the pale yellow fruit and had dipped it into some of the whipped and ice cream. As Draco stared helpless and fascinated, Harry’s tongue would slide out gracefully and suck in the end of the banana. The cream would disappear and then Harry would bite down gently on the roughly textured fruit.

Harry’s eyes were closed as he enjoyed his dessert, a small smile playing at his lips.

Draco wasn’t sure how much more he could take of watching Harry’s throat as it swallowed that cream.

“Do you like chocolate? You should try some of this.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he eyed the piece of cake.

“It’s a torte. Pretty sweet though, but very good.”

Harry reached for the plate just as Draco reached to push it towards him.

Their hands met in the center.

Skin brushing skin.

Draco tried not to yank his hand away. It would be too immature if he did. But Harry’s skin felt like hot coals against his cool elegant limbs.

Harry didn’t seem to notice and he placed the fork full of cake into his mouth.

“Ohhh…Malfoy,” he whispered. “Yessss.”

Draco’s lips parted at Harry’s whispered praise of the sweet. Please let him be talking about the cake. Draco wouldn’t be able to handle it if he wasn’t.

His tongue would slide out slowly and gently tease the end of the fork, the chocolate wetting the tip and then Harry’s tongue would disappear and his full lips would push together in a semi-pout and then the pink tease would appear again to lick his lips.

Draco’s cock was roaring for attention now and Draco actually feared that he would come right there at the table. What was he, twelve??

Harry’s eyes opened, the green reflecting the sunlight. Draco almost moaned out loud at the look of utter bliss on Harry’s face.

“Oh my God, that’s…sin in a cake form. You barely touched yours. Bless your elf for bringing this out.”

Draco lifted his own fork then and he slid it in, his tongue swirling around the silver tines. Harry left off of his own fork to watch the smooth glide of Draco’s utensil. Draco’s lips tightened around the fork, his tongue then lavishing each tine, making sure every spot of chocolate and cake was gone.

Harry found that he was having a bit of trouble breathing normally.

Draco smirked from behind his fork. Finally! He’d gotten some sort of reaction from the Gryffindor. And knowing that Potter had at least some sort of attraction to men, Draco felt much better. He was the ultimate man. Potter better be attracted to him!

Harry put down his fork and grinned mischievously. He leaned over the banana split and picked up one of the two cherries that were on top.

He held the cherry out to Draco. “I don’t eat…cherries. Perhaps you do?”

Draco looked at the fruit dangling from Potter’s fingers. He then reached out and picked up the other cherry. “Maybe not the one…but two together look…interesting.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and then nodded. “I see.”

Harry took the other cherry from Draco’s hand and sucked both of them in his mouth.

Draco’s eyes crossed.

Harry worked them around for a minute, then pulled them out by the stems. “I’ll suck them, but I don’t eat them.”

Draco bit his lip, then leaned forward and captured both cherries in his mouth, straight from Potter’s hand. He pulled them off the stems and then swallowed them. Whole.

“Swallowing is good.” Harry said, his voice was low; husky.

Draco’s hand had dropped to his trousers now, all pretense gone. “Fuck, Potter.”

“Are you asking?”

Oh my fucking god.

“Yesssss.”

Harry stood up and Draco looked at the bulge that was practically ripping itself out of Potter’s pants. Draco hurriedly stood up, almost knocking his chair over in his haste.

Harry stalked over to where Draco was standing. “Are you sure, Malfoy? Don’t tease me.”

Draco was damn near humping Potter’s leg. “Fuck, I’m sure. Just…do something.”

Harry’s hand moved like lightning. And Draco hips bucked against Harry’s palm, which was now cupping him. Harry whispered in his ear.

“So ready, aren’t you? I can taste it.” Harry’s tongue, which was still cold from the ice cream, swiped across his ear. Draco whined and grabbed Harry’s shoulder, his fingers tightening on the muscled bicep.

“Can we go to your place?” Draco whispered, desperate for something…anything. “Mother will be hunting us down if we stay here.”

Harry nodded and Draco sighed in relief. He reluctantly pulled away. “I can’t apparate you from here. You’re not set in the wards.”

And then the most unwelcome sound wafted towards them.

“Draco? You’re not leaving! We have guests and now you have some more company.”

Draco turned and stared in grim disappointment. His mother stood there with Andromeda. Behind them were Blaise and Pansy.

Both his friends were looking at him as if he’d grown another head.

Pansy walked towards him. “Draco, we’re supposed to be going shopping, remember?” She glanced at Harry, and had to quell the sudden wetness that had flooded her knickers. Fuck, Potter was hot!

Tracy had gone more in depth about Potter’s prowess in bed the night after the graduation. Tracy’s details had her creaming her panties. Boy, did she want a turn on the Gryffindor God.

Draco looked at her, annoyance clearly written all over him. Pansy could smell the lust in the air.

“Another time then, Malfoy.”

Harry nodded at Pansy, then walked towards Andromeda and Narcissa. He spoke briefly to them and Narcissa nodded. Andromeda leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Harry glanced at Blaise, who was eyeing him with a nasty expression. Harry laughed and then disappeared into the house, most likely going to floo home or wherever he was going to end up that night.

Draco felt like crying.


	4. Bitter Pills

A/N: Glad that you all are enjoying. I really need some help with how this is going to go. Still winging.

Thanks for the reviews!

Let me know how I'm doing.

 

Bitter pills

Present day (Grimmauld Place)

Harry took a breath. “I was involved with Malfoy for about four years.”

Ginny let out a startled gasp and she pulled back from Harry quickly. “Four years? You’ve been lying to me for four years!”

Harry looked surprised. “What? I haven’t lied to you! What are you talking about?”

“That’s why you didn’t want to get married! You’ve been with Malfoy all of this time. You said it was because we were too young and you wanted to wait!”

“We were too young! That’s not a lie! You wanted to get married straight out of Hogwarts. We both had other things we wanted to do. You’re on with the Magpies and I was doing Auror training.”

“Harry, you’ve been an Auror for four years now! Instead of spending that time with me, you’ve been with him! And you never told me that you were involved with anyone! Especially not a man! And never Malfoy!”

Harry turned away from her and headed towards the couch. He sat down heavily and held his hands over his face.

“Ginny, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him. I didn’t tell anyone.”

“So you’re telling me Hermione doesn’t know about this?”

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Harry laughed. “Of course Hermione knows. She figured it out after the first year. She wouldn’t leave me alone about it once she did.”

“And Ron?”

Harry looked up. “I never told Ron. Hermione didn’t either.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Harry? ME? Don’t you think I would’ve understood?”

Harry clenched his fists and looked at her. “No, I didn’t think you’d understand. I don’t even think I understand! It happened so fast and before I knew it, I got caught up in it with him.”

Ginny was silent for a long time and then she looked at Harry, her brow furrowed. “Malfoy’s married, isn’t he? To one of Phelgm’s cousins? I saw that in the Prophet.”

Harry nodded.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her eyes widened. “You said you ended it six months ago? That’s when he got married! You ended it because he got married. So if he hadn’t done that…you’d still be with him?”

Harry stood up quickly. “Ginny, no. That’s not true. I was going to end it anyway. I was trying to end it. Malfoy is poison. He’s…dangerous and not good for me.”

“Why was he poison? Wasn’t he always poison? Obviously something happened to make you change your mind about him.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know, Ginny. I can’t explain it. I didn’t mean for any of it to happen. It just did.”

“Were you in love with him, Harry? Are you in love with him?”

Harry’s heart clenched. How could he answer that question. “Ginny, please. It’s over now. I want to move past this whole sordid business. I know I can’t fix what happened tonight. But I want you to be able to trust me.”

Ginny sighed. “How am I supposed to trust you, Harry? You’ve been keeping a huge secret from me. A relationship with Draco Malfoy? And I find you two together! In this house? How do you expect me to deal with this, Harry?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered. He honestly didn’t know.

“Is Malfoy in love with you? You said you broke it off. Why did he come here?”

“The same reason that I went to him.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years, eleven months and eighteen and a half days earlier:

Harry had Apparated back to the Ministry to pick up some files that he would need for the weekend. He’d only met Andromeda in Diagon Alley in order to drop off the dragon that Teddy had left at Grimmauld Place. Teddy had been raising hell because he missed his favorite bedtime toy.

He’d never anticipated having lunch in Malfoy Manor. Or anything else that transpired before lunch was even served.

Now he was starving for something that food was not going to supply. His cock was still hard.

“Fucking Malfoy,” he grumbled. “I can’t believe that I almost…”

Ron stuck his head around Harry’s cubicle. “Where’d you get too? You said you’d be right back. You were gone for two hours. Robards on the warpath.”

Harry grunted. “He’s pissed because I was gone? He never pays any attention to that.”

Ron sat on the edge of his desk. “No, he’s not pissed about that. He’s pissed that Lucius Malfoy got out of another charge.”

Harry’s mouth twisted in a grimace. “Another one? Fuck, what’s the stupid Ministry doing? How’d they cock this one up?”

“Another ‘technicality’. His arguer is the best in England. He obviously still had enough galleons to pay this guy. Robards went to Kingsley personally to try and make him do something about it.”

Harry looked incredulous. “I know Kingsley threw him out of his office. He’s Minister, for fuck’s sake. He can’t just arbitrarily over turn the Wizengamot’s decision. Robards is an idiot if he thinks Kingsley would even go for that.”

Ron shrugged. “Don’t know. But Robards sure is pissed to high heaven. We’re cutting out of here early. You coming to the pub, right?”

“Not tonight, Ron. I’m going home.”

Ron crossed his arms. “Nuh uh. You’re buying tonight, remember? You lost the bet about Richards and Danning. You’re not going to squirm out of it, mate.”

Harry groaned.

“Hey Potter! So what’s the deal with you and O’Flaherty? She’s talking you up something awful in Accounting.”

Harry laughed good-naturedly as he downed his fifth firewhiskey. “She’s just mad because I was late with my travel expenses. She’s fine.”

Michael Corner, another Hogwarts alum and fellow Auror chuckled. “I think she wants you to turn a bit more in than your travel report.”

The others at the table laughed and pounded Harry on the back. Ron grinned “As long as my sister doesn’t find out.”

Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs. “Shut up.”

Harry looked around for the waitress. His eyes landed on Ernie, who was staring at him from his seat at the bar. As soon as Harry met his eyes, Ernie turned away, his face burning crimson.

Harry’s cock stirred again. He was still horny as hell and the event from the afternoon were plaguing him. The way Malfoy looked at him, desperate and needy. He’d never seen the blond look so…delicious. Harry knew in his heart that he would’ve taken the blond home with him.

That would’ve been a huge mistake. Talk about unprofessional! His father was on trial for Death Eater charges. Charges that he kept getting cleared from. How would it look if he was shagging the defendant’s son? And he had testified against Lucius! How could Malfoy just forget that he’d tried to get his father put in Azkaban.

The waitress finally appeared and the group ordered another round of drinks. As she headed back to the bar, Harry caught Ernie looking at him again.

This time, Harry held his gaze.

Ernie’s face changed from miserable despair to a look of hope. Harry nodded briefly towards the door, glanced at his watch and raised his hand, waving five fingers. Ernie’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly.

When the waitress returned, Harry threw back his drink. He then grabbed Ron’s arm. “Ron, I’m beat. I have to go and check out some leads tomorrow for the Carrow case.”

Ron nodded, his head lolling. “Yeah, surrrreee Mate,” he slurred.

Harry stood up, nodded at his drunken colleagues and left the pub. He walked down the street towards the designated Apparition point. When he arrived, Ernie stepped out from the shadows.

“Harry?”

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. “Look, Ernie. I’m…sorry about how I acted before. I shouldn’t have threatened you like that.”

Ernie lowered his head. “I shouldn’t have said what I did. I’m sorry, too.”

Harry nodded slowly. “We work together. I just don’t want any difficulties.”

Ernie looked up at Harry. “There won’t be,” he said quickly.

“Good.” Harry pulled Ernie closer to him. Ernie moaned when he felt Harry’s erection pressing against him.

“We can go to my place, Harry.”

Twenty minutes later, Harry was balls deep inside the former Hufflepuff. Ernie was panting and moaning, as Harry was hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. How did he do that so effectively? But Ernie was just thankful that Harry was by-far the best lover he’d ever had.

“Unnnhhhh…Harreeeee….”

Harry was giving Ernie a wicked fuck, but his mind was not on the Hufflepuff.

At around the same time that Harry was propositioning Ernie for a casual fuck to relieve his hard-on, Draco was having the same problem.

His solution turned out to be similar, but with one big difference.

There were two people in the bed, other than him.

How’d I get in this mess, he wondered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

After Potter’s abrupt departure, Draco was subjected to one of the worst cases of blue balls he’d ever had. It didn’t help that both his mother and Aunt Andromeda insisted that he join them for lunch. Blaise and Pansy were only too happy to oblige.

Draco struggled to keep from stroking his swollen cock and balls at the meal. Unfortunately, or perhaps it was fortunate, his shifting around hit upon a pleasant area. He couldn’t stop after that. The next thing he knew, he was coming right at the table. His teeth clacked against his fork as he bit down hard, trying to stifle the moan while his fingers clenched the table in a death grip. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his eyes rolled.

Pansy almost spit out her tea.

Blaise stared at Draco in shock.

Only Narcissa and Andromeda were oblivious to Draco’s performance.

Draco glared daggers at Pansy, who looked ready to explode from holding in her laughter. Blaise leaned over and whispered, “That looked like it was good.”

Draco heaved a big sigh. “Fuck.”

He quietly cast a cleaning charm with his wand under the table.

The trio completely forgot about shopping when Pansy suggested they go to her cottage.

Pansy’s grandmother had left her cottage to Pansy when she died. The cottage was in a wizarding community in East Sussex. Pansy often threw small parties there. Pansy had gone into wizarding event planning.

Pansy poured them all drinks and settled back on the couch. Blaise stretched out across her legs with his. Draco lounged on the love seat, his eyes closed.

His mind was full of the dark-haired Auror.

“Draco, do you mind telling us what that little display was at lunch? I mean…an orgasm? What the hell were you doing before we arrived?”

Draco didn’t open his eyes. “I had some things on my mind.”

Pansy grinned and nudged Blaise. “Do you still have some things on your mind?”

“I might, why?”

“Well, maybe we can take care of it.”

Draco’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. “We?”

Blaise was smirking at him. “Yeah, why not?”

Draco felt his cock take an immediate interest in that conversation. He stared at Blaise and then licked his lips. “OK.”

Pansy kicked Blaise from the couch and stood up, pulling off her shirt. Her eyes sparkled in excitement. “Meet me in the bedroom.”

She hurried away from the living room and Blaise got up from his spot on the floor. Draco watched him breathlessly. He was actually going to do this. Shag a bloke. His best friend.

Blaise gave Draco a sly look. “You scared, Malfoy?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Hell, no.”

Blaise smiled at him and walked up to him. He ran his fingers gently in Draco’s hair. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Draco swallowed nervously and put his hands on Blaise’s chest. “What else have you wanted to do?”

“I’m going to show you.”

He grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him back to Pansy’s bedroom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Shittt…sooo…ohhhh godddd…”

Ernie’s hands were clutching Harry’s arse as Harry pounded away. Harry had kept him on the brink of orgasm for at least an hour. He was desperate for release.

“Pleasssseeee…”

Harry grunted and grabbed Ernie’s reddened cock and began to stroke it. Ernie’s back arched and his cock pulsed with the release. He dug his fingers into Harry’s back side so hard that Harry winced.

Ernie was gasping now as white pearly spurts of come flew all over his chest. Harry didn’t let up in the slightest. He was close to coming, but was holding it back. He realized that he was taking out his frustration on Ernie’s arse. Ernie was a blond, but he wasn’t the right blond.

He should be fucking Malfoy right now.

Breaking that little fucker right in two.

The image of Malfoy crying out his name like Ernie was doing pushed Harry over.

He thrust hard, his back arched and tense and he felt the wave of pleasure engulf him. He shuddered, holding Ernie tight.

Ernie had thrown his arms around Harry and was kissing Harry’s shoulder.

Harry slowly eased away from the embrace. Ernie was looking at him with adoring eyes.

“Mind if I take a shower?”

Ernie shook his head and lay back against the pillows. He gave Harry a lazy smile. “That was bloody brilliant, Harry! You are…amazing.”

Harry quirked his lips. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

Harry headed to the shower and turned on the water. He leaned against the wall and let the hot spray run over him.

He shouldn’t have done this with Ernie. He could tell just by looking at the other man that Ernie was clearly in love with him.

It was the same look that Ginny gave him and the look of the first boy that he’d slept with.

Dennis Creevy.

Dennis had taken Colin’s death very hard and Harry had dealt with the guilt for a number of months. Everyone knew that Colin worshipped Harry and would do anything to try and please him. This time, it had taken his life.

When Harry had returned to Hogwarts to sit for his NEWTS, Dennis had shown Harry the dozens of love letters that Colin had written to him, but had never sent. Dennis had a bottle of stolen Firewhiskey in his trunk and they both had toasted to Colin. By the time the bottle was empty, Dennis had shown Harry how to find his prostate with his cock.

Harry had vowed to never drink again.

But Dennis kept coming back and Harry found himself unable to refuse the boy. Despite Dennis’ small size, he more than made up for that in energy. And his love of sucking cock.

Harry began looking forward to Dennis’ midnight visits to his room. It was different with a bloke. And Harry really enjoyed it. Dennis’ slight body would shudder as Harry would angle to find his prostate like he’d taught him. Dennis could give a thesis lesson on the proper way to suck a cock.

And then he confessed that he was in love with Harry and that Colin was weeping in heaven over his brother’s betrayal. Dennis dropped out of school after that and Harry never talked to him again.

And now he was shagging Ernie MacMillan, his co-worker, and thinking about Draco Malfoy, his enemy.

What the fuck was the matter with him?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco was sure there wasn’t anything better in the world than a nice hard cock.

He’d never touch Pansy again.

Blaise’s mouth on his cock had been sublime. But a blow job was a blow job, right?

Not if you were the one giving it.

The feel of a hard and pulsing length being placed inside your mouth should be illegal.

Oh…it is illegal in some countries.

Now Draco understood why.

It was the power you had over the other person. Over another cock. It was a man thing to want power and control everything around you.

Men are ruled by their cocks. And the man usually doesn’t rule his own; it’s the one who has it in their mouth.

Blaise was moaning so loudly that Pansy told him to shut up.

Draco knew immediately who he wanted to have in this exact position.

Flat on his back or standing…didn’t matter. But he was going to have a certain Auror grabbing his head and whimpering. Just like Blaise was doing.

As badly as Draco wanted to see Blaise come, he wanted something else first.

He had pulled away from Blaise and the boy had reached for him, begging him not to stop.

“Fuck me.”

Blaise had sat up and Pansy had left off from licking Blaise’s nipples.

Blaise had only hesitated for a moment before he was pushing Draco down on the bed. He carefully put fingers inside of him, and Draco had hissed in pain, but he was too determined in his plan to back down now.

And then it wasn’t quite as painful, until Blaise pressed his considerable size into him and Draco hissed again. Blaise whispered to him, coaxing him to relax and Pansy kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair and Draco managed to unclench.

He allowed Blaise to move inside him and suddenly it wasn’t painful, but he was full and he liked the feeling and he held onto Blaise’s shoulders and moved his hips against him and Blaise hit something inside of him that sent him writhing and he almost broke Pansy’s hand.

“Do that again!”

And Blaise tried again and Draco was really moaning then. Blaise, encouraged, sped up his pace and hit that spot with every third or fourth thrust. Draco tried to grab his cock, but he kept throwing his head back as pleasure ran through all of his nerve endings.

Pansy reached out and grabbed Draco’s hardening cock and began to stroke it, in time to Blaise. Draco cried out and Pansy watched in amazement as the cock pulsed and he came all over her hand. Pansy knew Blaise was coming because his rhythm faltered and he tightened his grip on Draco’s legs.

Pansy looked at Draco, who was still moaning, with his eyes closed.

“Potter,” he mouthed, barely audible.

Pansy frowned.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Harry got home, he stripped down and put on his pajamas.

He lay in bed, looking out of the window at the starry night.

He knew sleep wasn’t going to come.

He got up and headed towards his den.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco lay staring at the ceiling in Pansy’s cottage. Blaise and Pansy were sprawled next to him, a tangle of arms and legs.

The sore ache in his arse was pleasantly painful.

He could only imagine what Potter’s cock would feel like. He was so much bigger than Blaise.

He got up and went to the kitchen for some water.

A light tapping against the window startled him. He glanced to see an owl pecking against the frame.

He walked over to it and opened the window.

The owl hopped in and Draco saw that the piece of parchment was addressed to him.

He opened the parchment.

Can I see you? Say yes or no.

Potter

“Yes.” Draco said in a whisper.

There was a small pop and Harry stood in front of him.

Draco’s mouth dropped open.

“Being an Auror has its advantages.”

Draco climbed out of the window.


	5. Bitter Cold

Bitter Cold

Draco’s flat in Kensington (present day)

“So Draco, are you still going to try and blame me and Tracy for this thing with Potter? Because clearly you got involved with this on your own.”

“What’s your point, Pansy? Do you even have one? Why are you here anyway?”

Pansy grunted as she sat back down on the sofa. “I’m here because of Blaise, you dolt! Didn’t I tell you I saw him in Diagon Alley? He looks horrible, Draco. And you know how fastidious he is about his looks.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Stop using big words that you can’t spell. And it’s not my fault if Blaise is looking haggard. Maybe that’s why things are over between us.”

“Cut the shit, Draco. We both know why it’s over. Or at least why you’ve dumped him again. I don’t even understand why he keeps putting up with your shit. You always go to him when you were on the outs with Potter. You lead him on and he falls for it every time! Did you ever love him, Draco?”

Draco scrunched up his mouth. “When have you ever known me to love anybody? I don’t do love, Pansy. You know that. Blaise and I have an understanding. It’s just fun. Ever since that first time at the cottage. He knew that.”

Pansy glared at Draco and said harshly, “Draco, you let Blaise believe that you were serious this time. He thought that you were finally going to settle down with him.”

Draco stared at her incredulously. “Did he tell you that? That he thought we were going to settle down? I don’t believe that!”

“He said something like it, yes. He thought the thing with Potter was done.”

Draco’s brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Blaise knew about Potter, Draco. Don’t tell me that you didn’t know that.”

“Of course I know that he knew from the beginning. But…not later. We were careful!”

“Oh please! We both knew, Draco. Like we believed that the night at the cottage was going to be the last time for you. Blaise knew what you were doing when you weren’t spending time with him. It was so obvious that you were up Potter’s arse.”

“Correction: He was up mine.”

“God, shut up. Blaise is good for you. Potter is…Potter. He’ll always be a goody-goody Ministry arse kisser. He’s an Auror for Merlin’s sake. And he’s not going to leave Weasley. He’s too noble to do such a thing.”

“He will leave her. He won’t want to hurt her. And after tonight…she’ll leave him. Either way, Potter and Weasley are finished.”

Pansy’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

“A little payback. Potter needed to be taken down a peg or two.”

“That didn’t answer the question.”

“He cheated on his precious Weasley. With me. In his house. While she was upstairs. And then she got an eyeful of what Potter can do on his knees.”

Pansy’s mouth dropped open. “Draco! How…how did that happen? Potter actually cheated on her while she was in the house?”

Draco smiled smugly. “Of course he did. He can’t resist me. He took one look at what I offered him and he couldn’t wait to get it again.”

“I can’t fucking believe this! Weasley’s going to kill him. And her brothers are going to kill you!”

Draco shrugged. “It was Potter’s choice. I didn’t force him. He wanted it. I just gave him what he was begging for.”

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “You’re in love with him, Draco. Just admit it.”

Draco scoffed. “I just told you, I don’t do love.”

“Love is doing you, my severely misguided friend. You’ve been obsessed with him since Hogwarts. You’ve been in love with him since that night at the cottage. Why else would you go to him over and over? And now that he’s getting married? You know he would honor his vows, unlike you. You’d do anything to keep him.”

Draco laughed, but it came out more like a bark. “You’ve lost your mind, haven’t you? That spawn in you has destroyed what little brain you had left. Are you even listening to what you’re saying?”

“Are you even noticing what you’re doing, Draco? Why did you go to his house tonight? You have a wife at home. You had another lover. Why did you need to go and bother Potter? How long have you been trying to tell me that he didn’t mean anything to you, or that he was nutters and that you didn’t want him anymore? So you’ve been free of him for six months and what do you do? You run back to his house and have sex with him? Trying to get Weasley to leave him? You love hi-“

“Nobody leaves me!! I leave them! He doesn’t just get to end things because he gets scared! I risked things too! If it had gotten out, I would’ve been vilified even more than I have been! Corrupting the Boy-Who-Lived and all that rot. I kept quiet for him! I didn’t even care what others thought about it! His friends, my family…fuck them! He was so worried about his reputation! But I would have flaunted it! And he just leaves me…” Draco trailed off, as if he had just realized that he’d completely incriminated himself.

Pansy was shaking her head. “Oh, Draco! Please listen to me! You’re deluding yourself! Potter isn’t going to leave Weasley. And she’s loved him so long, she’ll forgive him. He’ll spin some story about it meant nothing and that you never loved him and it was just sex. They’ll go to counseling or something and they’ll live happily ever after.”

Draco’s voice was tight. “No they won’t. It isn’t going to be like that.”

“You got your revenge! What else do you want? You say you don’t love him, so it shouldn’t matter. You have Felice and Blaise. Why can’t you let this go?”

“I’m going to make him hurt. Crush him.”

But Pansy saw all of the hurt and anger in Draco’s body language and his eyes.

It was so clear to her that Draco was heartbroken because Potter had ended their relationship when Draco had gotten married.

He wanted revenge because he was ashamed to admit that he had fallen hard and deep for the former Gryffindor. But Pansy suspected that his claims of revenge were a clever rouse to throw her off the track.

But Pansy wasn’t stupid, not by a long shot. She knew that what Draco really wanted was Potter back in his life.

If the man ever showed Draco the slightest interest in rekindling their relationship again, Draco would drop everything for him.

And he’d dropped Blaise…again. And Potter wasn’t even in the picture this time and Draco was starting to realize that Potter wasn’t going to come back. And he was starting to show that desperate and dangerous side of him.

Pansy couldn’t let Draco destroy himself or any of his friends (read…Blaise) in the process. And she certainly couldn’t let him be stupid enough to really piss off Harry Potter, the Auror Extraordinaire and Dark Lord Killer.

She made her decision.

“Help me up, you arse.”

Draco pulled Pansy to her feet. She heaved a big sigh and said, “You’re going to make this right with him.”

Draco frowned at this but Pansy had already marched over to the floo. She tossed a handful into the hearth and called out, “Blaise Zabini, Bristow House.”

Draco started. “What are you doing?”

Blaise’s face appeared in the flames. Even from that distance, Draco could see that Blaise did look awful. He sighed, knowing what was coming.

“Blaise, come to Draco’s flat,” Pansy ordered.

Blaise hesitated. “What’s going on, Pansy? What have you done?”

“Just come. Stop being pig-headed!”

“Fine,” he said gruffly. “Shove over.”

Pansy stepped back and the fireplace roared. Blaise stepped through moments later, brushing the soot from his clothes. He glanced at Draco, whose arms were crossed over his chest.

Blaise nodded at him. “Oh, so you can’t even say hello?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to say? You’ve certainly done enough talking for the both of us, haven’t you? Is there anything left?”

Blaise looked angry. “I want you to fucking tell me what I’ve done to make you act this way towards me! I haven’t done anything wrong, but you just leave. You told me that you wanted this, that it was going to be different this time!”

Draco turned towards the bar again, muttering under his breath. “I don’t have time for this Hufflepuff nonsense!” He poured out another shot of Firewhiskey, then picked up another glass and poured two. He handed it towards Blaise, who stepped forward to take it.

“Draco, just tell me what’s going on. I-“ He looked down at his glass and then back up to Draco. “You know how I feel.”

Draco felt an unpleasant twisting in his stomach at these words. He really didn’t want to hurt his friend. Blaise had been a good friend and great lover over the years. But he’d never promised Blaise anything. Well, maybe this last time he had said more then he should. After his fifth rejected owl from Potter, two bottles of vodka and his longtime friend/lover eagerly tending to his more than bruised heart and ego, Draco may have recklessly told Blaise he’d wanted him on a more permanent basis.

Draco looked into Blaise’s honey colored eyes. Blaise looked back at him with fearful hope. “Blaise…”

Blaise walked towards him and put the glass down. He wrapped his arms around Draco.

“Draco,” he whispered, “please. Don’t do this again. Don’t leave me again. You know he’ll never come back. I don’t care that you’re married.”

Draco pushed Blaise away roughly and spluttered, “What? What are you talking about?”

Blaise clenched his fists and said, “You don’t think I know about Potter? Do you think I’m that stupid??”

Draco wasn’t surprised that Blaise had guessed about Potter; he was more upset about Blaise’s prediction that Harry would never come back to him. Harry had to come back. Draco’s stomach tightened even more painfully. Pansy and Blaise were wrong. They didn’t understand. They didn’t know what it was like.

“I didn’t think you were stupid, Blaise. But now I’m beginning to wonder.”

Blaise’s face crumpled and Draco watched him with growing anxiety. When had his friend become so…sensitive? The old Blaise would have bantered with him, called him names, maybe even hexed him. But not this defeated and thoroughly girlish attitude.

“You think I’m stupid for this, right? Stupid for pretending all these years that I didn’t know that you were shagging Potter? Stupid for still loving you when I knew that you were in love with someone else?”

At this, Draco slammed his glass down. “I’m not in love with anyone! When are you two going to get that through your stupid heads! I’m not in love with Potter!” His hands were shaking.

Blaise snarled, “You’ve ruined me for anyone else and you don’t even have the balls to tell me the truth! We may not be known for bravery, Draco, but I can tell you the truth of how I feel. I’m not ashamed to admit anything! Maybe I am stupid for this, but I know that I love you. If you can’t admit feelings, then it’s no wonder Potter left you! Even I know that shagging isn’t going to be enough for him. A bloke like that? He wants real love, someone who can tell him that and really mean it.”

The sound of breaking glass broke through Blaise’s rant. Pansy had hurried forward to where Draco was standing, the broken shards of the glass embedded into his hand. Blood was pouring from the wounds.

“Draco!” Pansy summoned a cloth to clean the blood away. “Your hand! Are you OK?”

She glanced up at him, but Draco was staring at Blaise with such a tortured look on his face that she forgot about his shredded hand.

Blaise was looking back at him with a similar expression. Pansy recognized it as the look of someone who knew they weren’t going to get what they desperately wanted and it was killing them that they couldn’t change that fact.

Blaise abruptly turned around, walked to the hearth and disappeared in a whoosh of flames.

“Draco?”

“I can’t give him what he wants, Pansy. I-I can’t.”

“Who?”

“Blaise. He deserves more, better.”

“You are more and better, Draco. Blaise knows this, and that’s why he loves you. Just give him a chance. Let yourself love him.”

Draco looked into Pansy’s eyes. “I-I can’t do that.”

Pansy pursed her lips and began to dab at the blood again. There were several shards of glass sticking out of Draco’s hand.

“This is going to hurt.”

Draco closed his eyes. “Nothing hurts more than what I’m already feeling,” he said quietly.

“And that is?”

He didn’t open his eyes. “Loving someone so much that it hurts to breathe without them,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three years, eleven months and eight days ago: 

Draco landed gracefully in Pansy’s flowerbed. He shuddered as he felt the soft dirt between his bare feet. He’d never stepped in dirt barefoot in his life.

“Leave it to you to land me in dirt, Potter. Do you care anything about cleanliness at all?”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that. The spell only lets me know that I’m not going to end up in some dangerous or life-threatening situation. Besides, you’re the one you crawled out of the window. There aren’t any doors in this house? Anxious to see me, eh?”

Draco gave him his patented sneer.

“You wish, Potter.” But he did look rather stupid standing in his pajama pants with no shoes in a flowerbed. And what made it worse was the fact his lips seemed to be having some sort of muscle spasm. To his horror, he realized that he was trying to smile.

Draco stepped out of the crushed petunias. Harry was eyeing him with a silly grin on his face. Draco wished he would stop. He was finding Potter adorable in everything that he did.

Harry pointed his wand at Draco and the blond tensed. Harry smirked and sent a cleaning and warming spell at him. Draco sighed in relief. It was cold out there and he didn’t have a shirt on.

At the same moment that he remembered that he was bare-chested, Harry seemed to come to same conclusion.

His eyes traveled over Draco’s bare skin. The blond had been tired of looking so pale and ghostly, as Pansy liked to remind him constantly, so he’d taken to getting a bit of sun on a daily basis. The house-elves had come up with a spell that simulated sunlight and Draco had taken to it like a duck to water.

The result had been a light golden hue to his otherwise stone marble-like skin.

But it was nothing like Potter’s almost bronze colored body and hands; hands that were now reaching forward to firmly grab a hold of him.

The feel of Potter’s body heat when he pulled Draco flush against his chest sent delightful chills throughout him. He again marveled at the feel of the hard muscled chest and abdomen that threatened destruction to Potter’s cloak. Nothing like the squashy breasts that Pansy put between them.

Draco shivered as Potter’s breath ghosted by his ear. He could feel his cock hardening. Hell, who was he kidding? His cock was hard the moment he saw Potter’s note. At this rate, he’d be coming again by the time Potter did…anything else. He could feel Potter’s thick length brushing against his thigh. His own cock pulsed excitedly and Draco’s heart quickened in anticipation. He didn’t even care they were outside.

Potter’s lips were nuzzling his neck and Draco sighed in pleasant bliss. He was therefore completely unprepared when Potter gave a slight menacing growl. Draco turned his head to see what the problem was and found himself roughly shoved away from the Auror. Draco hit the cottage’s stonewalls with such force that his teeth clacked together and several pieces of the masonry broke off and fell on the ground.

“What the fuck, Potter?” He gasped out. Merlin, had he chipped a tooth? He focused in on the Auror. Who was looking decidedly more dangerous than Lord Voldemort had ever looked.

Harry’s magic was crackling and sizzling in the frosty night air. Draco could practically see it. It swirled black and red around the dark-haired man’s head. The emerald green of his eyes shone more brightly in the night. The pouty lips were taut and pursed in a grimace of disgust.

“You’ve been with someone tonight. I can smell him on you. Zabini, right? You fucked him!”

Draco pushed himself upright and away from the wall. He didn’t want to admit that a pissed-off Potter was the most attractive thing he’d ever seen, combined with a form of danger he didn’t necessarily want to be in.

“So? You left without any kind of word. I was stuck with a hard-on that Blaise was willing to take care of. And last I checked, I am free to do whatever I want, Potter.”

“So you just shag the first person that comes along? Convenient fucks, right?”

Draco made a face. “You’ve got nerve, Potter! You were very ready to shag me earlier, and I hate you. So how’s that for non-discerning taste? And do I need to mention MacMillan? And Tracy Davis?”

Harry had the decency to look sheepish for a moment before he frowned. “Tracy? How did you know about that?”

“Despite Tracy’s horrible decision to associate with the likes of Gryffindors and the other Ministry kiss-asses, she’s still a Slytherin.”

“Meaning that you blackmailed her into telling you and she did to save her own behind?”

Draco feigned hurt, even though he was genuinely impressed that Harry had managed to figure out Slytherin tactics so quickly. “I didn’t. She told Pansy very willingly. Seems that you made quite the impression.”

Harry smirked, “Blame the drinks for that. I can’t believe that she told anybody. I thought she was embarrassed about it.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Hardly, she’s been hot for you ever since. She may be a Slytherin, but I can’t account for her taste.”

Harry cocked his head and snorted, “Which says what about you?”

“Oh, please. I don’t have the hots for you. That’ll be the day.”

Harry didn’t say anything but stepped forward. “So what’s this then?” He grasped Draco’s erection and slowly began to rub it.

Draco slapped Harry’s hand away. “I’m a man, Potter. Erections happen when the wind blows. See? The wind’s blowing.” Fuck, Potter’s hand was magic.

Harry scowled and then shrugged. “Whatever, Malfoy. I don’t do sloppy seconds. When you get your act together, then maybe we’ll talk.”

Potter was leaving?

“You’re a git, Potter! You’re just going to leave with that?”

Harry looked confused. “I’m a git? Get bent, you little shit. Leave with what?”

Draco stepped towards him with a confidence he didn’t completely feel. “With that.” Draco’s hand cupped Harry’s cock, which was still rock hard.

Harry grunted softly. He looked at Draco with a lusty glint in his eye. “I’m not going to fuck you behind someone else.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Did I tell you that you had to? Shut up.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders, turned Harry around and slammed him against the cottage wall. Harry let out an “ooof”.

Draco dropped to his knees and hungrily reached for Harry’s zipper. Harry gazed down on him in surprise, but didn’t speak.

Draco told himself that he knew what he was doing. Sure he had just given his first blowjob a couple of hours ago, but he knew what he liked. Potter couldn’t be that much different.

But Potter was different because Draco wanted to impress him.

He quelled his shaking fingers as he un-did Potter’s pants. The tight black briefs did little to hide or hold Harry’s large erection. Draco had never seen something so delicious. It was like penis-shaped vanilla torte.

He pulled the organ out of its confining material. Harry’s masculine scent flowed past Draco’s nose and he inhaled deeply. Harry smelled of fresh rain and spicy heat. The wiry black was smooth against his skin. The head of the plump length was circumcised, something that surprised Draco.

It begged for his lips to taste it.

Draco wasted no more time. He leaned forward and sucked the cock into his mouth, acutely aware of the heat and softness of Harry’s skin. Harry was larger than Blaise and Draco had to stretch his mouth wider to accommodate the difference. The cock filled his mouth fully and Draco reached to grasp the rest of it with his hand.

A low moan became audible from the cock’s owner.

Encouraged, Draco began to suck harder, moving his tongue around the head and stroking the length with his hand to match his sucking motion.

Harry’s cock thrummed inside his mouth and Draco decided that nothing was better than Potter’s cock in his mouth.

But then he noticed that something was wrong.

Unlike Blaise, who had moaned and whimpered during this, Potter was noticeably silent. Draco chanced a glance up at him and saw that Potter’s eyes were closed. His breathing was a bit heavier than normal, and his hips were rocking as Draco sucked, but he wasn’t moaning.

Draco’s confidence fizzled.

Was he not enjoying this? He had moaned when Draco had first started, but now…nothing.

The blond renewed his efforts, sucking as hard as he could and trying to get more of his mouth around it. He gagged horribly when the cock hit the back of his throat. Draco’s eyes filled with tears as he tried to keep from retching. He struggled to maintain his rhythm but was thankful that Potter had stopped thrusting into his mouth. He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Draco felt mollified when a hand descended on his head. Harry was slowly stroking his blond hair, trying to help him calm down.

“Don’t stop, Malfoy,” Harry whispered, his voice low and seductive and…dangerous. “This feels so fucking good.”

Draco swallowed down the rising bile and started again, his confidence returning. Harry’s hand felt good against his scalp as his fingers continued carding through the strands. He quickly fell into a perfect rhythm again, using his tongue, lips and hands to bring the most pleasure to Potter.

Potter’s breathing became deeper still and his fingers pressed harder onto Draco’s head. Draco looked up again and Potter was biting his lip, trying to hold back whatever it was he was embarrassed to let out.

Draco felt Potter’s body flush with heat and the cock was swelling even larger now and Draco knew that they had arrived at the targeted destination.

Harry let out a small hiss and his cock pumped liquid pleasure into Draco’s mouth.

Draco’s own cock was pulsing now and he’d never ever could have guessed how sinfully wonderful it was to have a man come in his mouth like that. God, he’d wasted so many years at Hogwarts. All of those boys…

And Potter.

Draco’s orgasm hit him so hard and unexpectedly. His mouth was full of Harry’s come and Harry’s cock and his own orgasm caused him to choke again. He managed to pull away before he bit down and severed the former Gryffindor’s beautiful appendage in two.

Draco spluttered and coughed, sending Harry’s come flying all over the ground and he groaned at the same time, his own cock spraying come inside of his pajamas.

How mortifying.

Harry stared down at Draco, as the blond spluttered and writhed at the same time. He looked like he was having some sort of fit. Harry was having the hardest time trying not to laugh.

He’d accurately guessed that Draco was new to this. Even though he’d done an excellent job of giving him head, he still had that nervousness that showed from newbies.

Draco hadn’t expected his own orgasm. Clearly an amateur.

Draco couldn’t even look up. He’d come like a complete twat, like a little boy having his first feel up of some girl. And he’d spit Harry’s come on the ground, again looking like some childish boy taking his first drink of whiskey.

Draco was prepared for Harry’s derisive laughter or equally humiliating commentary of his recent performance. He stood up, brushing off the dirt from his knees, careful to not look at Potter, waiting for the jokes to begin.

“Malfoy?”

Draco looked up, his gaze defiant. “What, Potter? Been holding that in long?”

Harry shook his head, knowing that Draco was embarrassed and trying to cover it up by being hostile.

Harry didn’t say anything, but pulled Draco close to him. He leaned in and casually licked Draco’s lips. “You missed some, ” he said gently.

Draco’s heart erupted in his chest. Harry’s tender caress and gently said words soothed his shattered confidence. “Well, you come like a horse. Did you know?”

Harry smirked and planted his lips on Draco’s, his tongue seeking entrance. Draco was surprised and he opened his mouth to say something, but Harry’s tongue beat his to action.

Their mouths connected and Draco felt strong arms take firm control of his body. Tongues battled each other in the hot caverns of their mouths and Draco’s arms snaked around Harry as well, even though it was difficult with Harry leaning against the wall of the house. Draco moved and put his hand behind Harry’s head and held him just as firmly, mouth moving against the other man’s faster than lightning.

Harry groaned and tightened his grip and Draco grunted and pressed himself against Potter. Was it possible to get hard again that soon? God, he wanted Potter to fuck him now. Hard and fast against the wall. According to Tracy, Potter could get hard again. Very quickly. Draco hoped it was true.

He twisted around and put his back against the wall again, pulling Potter against his chest. Neither one of them had detached from the other’s lips.

Draco braced his leg and lifted the other one to lock behind Potter’s legs. He pulled away slowly from Harry’s lips.

“Potter,” he whispered hopefully, “come on.” He rolled his hips against him, giving him a big hint as to what he wanted.

Draco held his breath when Potter drew back to look him squarely in the face. “I’m not going to fuck you after someone else, Malfoy. No matter how much I may want to.”

Draco huffed,” I’m clean, Potter. You’re really going to turn this down?”

Harry looked annoyed. “It has nothing to do with being clean. I’m just not going to do that. Next time, make sure that you wait for me.”

Draco shoved Harry away from him. “Who says there’ll be a next time? This is your one time chance for this.”

Harry snickered and rolled his eyes. “No it’s not. You can’t wait for it. I’ll be seeing you again. Very soon.”

Draco was outraged.

“You conceited prick! You think I’m that easy? Get the fuck out of here. Don’t call on me again, Potter!”

Harry’s eyes narrowed for a moment and then he said, “Be careful what you wish for, Malfoy. You really don’t want to see me again? If you tell me that, I won’t ever see you again after tonight.”

Draco’s palms were suddenly sweaty. Would Potter really call his bluff? Potter’s stubbornness was legendary; everyone knew that once he got an idea in his head that nothing deterred him from it. There were probably hundreds of blokes that would be happy to let Potter fuck them. He wouldn’t give him a second thought, particularly after his botched performance on the blowjob.

“You think that I need you? I don’t. We both know that we can get it from pretty much anyone we want.”

Harry seemed to not like that statement. “Yeah, since you found someone so quickly after I left.” He didn’t even bother to think about Ernie. Was he any better?

“You can get it easily from MacMillan. That much was obvious.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I can. But right now, I kind of want it from you.” It was the closest he could come to admitting that he really wanted to give Malfoy a try.

Draco felt a warm rush throughout his loins. Potter admitted he was still interested in spending the night with him. And was still giving him a chance to save face.

“Yeah, I know you want me, Potter. If you’re a good boy, it may happen.”

Harry burst out laughing. “OK, Malfoy. I’ll let you decide when that happens.”

He stepped in close to Draco and kissed him hard, hot and fast. “Don’t keep me waiting. I’m not known for my patience.”

Harry licked his lips, blew a quick kiss to Draco and vanished with a crack.

Draco’s hand moved up to touch his lips, which were still tingling from Harry’s touch. He’d left his wand in the bedroom and he really needed to clean up. He climbed back up into the window and into the living room.

Had he really just sucked Potter’s cock? Did that really happen? None of this made any sense at all. He hated Potter. But he couldn’t get on his knees fast enough to pleasure him.

Potter hated him, but he had sent an owl and came to him, no questions asked between them at all. And Draco was now feeling a bit lonely, missing him already. Desperately disappointed that Potter wouldn’t shag him.

Draco didn’t notice Blaise sitting in an armchair.

He almost tripped over the man’s feet.

“So was he worth it?”

Draco started in shock. Blaise was looking up at him with wide, hurt eyes. “What?”

Blaise nodded towards the window. “I saw you. Outside with Potter. Why didn’t you tell me that you all were…friends?”

Draco waved a dismissive hand at him. “We’re not friends. I hate him.”

Blaise rose up from the chair like an angry wraith. “You suck off blokes you hate? Do you hate me too then? Because I’d really like to know.”

“Don’t be stupid, Blaise. No, I don’t hate you. I-it just happened all right? It wasn’t planned.”

Blaise stared at him incredulously. “What the hell does that mean? You just decided on a whim to suck Potter’s cock? He just happened to be outside Pansy’s house in the middle of the night? Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to? I wasn’t hatched out of some egg!”

“Why the hell do you care, Blaise? It’s none of your business anyway.”

“Why do I care? Why do I care?? I care about you, you idiot! Why do you think I did that with you tonight? I’ve liked you since Hogwarts! And now you go out and screw Potter? Fuck, Draco!!”

Draco was silent. He hadn’t expected Blaise’s response. Draco knew that he’d been attracted to his friend for the last few months, but he never thought that Blaise had returned that attraction. He thought he was going to be with Pansy.

“What about Pansy? I thought you wanted her.”

Blaise sank down into the chair again. “I care about Pansy, but I don’t want a relationship with her. I’ve had other things on my mind. I never thought you’d be into blokes, so I kind of just went along with what she wanted.” He looked miserable.

Draco was thunderstruck. This turn of events was completely unexpected. Blaise had feelings for him since school? He was just using Pansy?

“Blaise, I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I thought you’d hex me. I didn’t know if you’d ever feel the same way. So I just took what I felt and put it aside. I’ve had other blokes though, but I still liked you.” He looked up at Draco. “Do you like Potter?”

Draco hesitated for a lot longer than a blink. “Of course not. It’s Potter. He…no. No, I don’t like him.”

Blaise raised an eyebrow. It sure looked like Draco liked him. And it wasn’t just because Draco was on his knees worshipping the man’s cock.

“How was his cock?”

Draco’s eyes glazed over. “Bloody brilliant.” He frowned at Blaise. “That doesn’t mean I like him though!”

Blaise knew denial when he heard it. And this was Draco, whom he known for years. And for seven of those years, he’d heard nothing but Potter’s name coming out of Draco’s mouth. Nobody was that obsessed with another human being unless there was some serious denial and attraction going on.

Even that last year when Potter had left Hogwarts and was on the run, Draco still talked about him. How many times had he caught Draco staring at the Gryffindor table, almost like he hoped Potter would just apparate into one of the seats.

And after Hogwarts, Draco still talked about Potter. Potter’s name was in the papers almost every day from the Daily Prophet to Witch Weekly. Draco had every copy and every clipping.

Blaise nodded slowly. “I know you don’t like him, Draco. But…do you think that we may have a chance at something?” He couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice.

Draco smiled lightly. “Pansy will kill us.”

“I know, but I can’t help what I want.”

Draco’s mind flitted and settled on a dark green-eyed Auror with what he was sure was the best tasting cock this side of the Atlantic.

“You’re right,” he agreed, “When you want something, you just want it. And I always get what I want.”

Blaise was pretty sure that Draco was not talking about him.


	6. Bitter Melon

Bitter Melon

Grimmauld Place (present day)

Ginny needed to get out of there.

She turned abruptly and left the sitting room. She wasn’t sure where she was going to go.

“Ginny! Don’t go! Please, talk to me. I’m sorry.” Harry was rushing up behind her, trying to take her in his arms again.

She spun around and he stopped. He looked bewildered. “I have to get out of here, Harry. I…need to think. I can’t process this…story you’re telling me. It doesn’t make any sense! You and Malfoy? How did you hide this for so long, how come no one knew about this?”

“You think I wanted people to know? You know what the Daily Prophet would have done with that information. I’d have never had a moment’s peace. Neither would Draco.”

Ginny winced at the sound of Draco’s name. She’d known that Harry had buried the hatchet with Malfoy, but she hadn’t any clue that anything had gone on between them. In fact, she had seen Malfoy here at Grimmauld Place. She had stopped by to see Harry on her way out of town for a match. Now that she thought about it, they both had seemed uncomfortable with her arrival. Ginny had simply chalked it up to Harry’s feeling weird that Malfoy was in his home and she had witnessed it.

“You call him Draco?” She knew it was a stupid question, but she just couldn’t get past this.

Harry sighed. “Yes, I call him Draco sometimes, but mostly Malfoy still. He still calls me Potter.”

“Did you love him?”

There was a long silence.

Ginny turned to leave and Harry grabbed her arm. “Ginny.”

She yanked her arm away. “Tell me the truth, Harry! You avoided that question earlier. But no more! I want to know! If you want any chance of us talking this through, then you’d better start answering me right now! If not, then I walk out of here!”

Harry closed his eyes. “Yes, I did.”

Pain settled and made a home in her heart.

“Do you still love him?”

Harry’s eyes snapped open. He swallowed hard. “I’ll always care for him.”

“That’s not what I asked you! Do you still love him!”

“I care about him, Ginny. I want him to be happy.”

“What kind of answer is that, Harry? It’s a yes or no answer.”

“It’s not that simple. I-“

“YES OR NO!”

“Ginny…”

“I’m out of here! Leave me alone, Harry! Don’t ever call me or try to see me again!”

She stomped towards the door and Harry stood there helpless.

“Yes!”

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She didn’t turn around. “Yes?”

Harry’s voice was barely audible. “Yes, I still love him. I always will. But I love you, Ginny. I want to make a life with you. Not him. I’ve moved on and Draco doesn’t want to let go.”

“How can you still love him but want to be with me?”

“Didn’t you do that with those boyfriends of yours at school?”

“Are you seriously comparing the two? Dean and Michael were just distractions. I loved you, Harry!”

“And how is this different?”

“You love Malfoy, Harry! Not me. If you did, we would have been together a long time ago. You would have told me about this. You didn’t tell me because you knew this meant more to you than us. You’re still in love with him! You’re only with me now because he got married. You’re too noble to continue being with him now that he has a wife.”

“That’s not true! I told you before I was going to end it with him. Draco was making demands that I didn’t want to deal with. He needed something more than what I could give him. We were breaking up anyway. Ginny, I swear that’s the truth. I’m not just with you because of that breakup. I wouldn’t do that to you. You deserve so much more.”

“So why now? Why didn’t you wait longer to get married? You obviously still have feelings for him, which clearly came out tonight. Why didn’t you get over him first before you started talking marriage to me?”

“I thought I was over it. I kept away from him. I didn’t talk to him or anything. Once he married, I completely cut him off. I had to get over him. Then you came back and my feelings for you were still there. I wanted to start over again with you. I thought Draco was going to honor his vows and stay away like I asked him too.”

“Did Draco love you?”

“He had told me that he did.”

“Then you really couldn’t expect him to stay away if he really loved you. Has he tried to contact you before tonight?”

Harry rubbed his eyes. “Yes.”

“How often?”

Harry sighed. “All of the time actually. He never stopped trying to contact me. He sent owls, came by the office, sent house-elves…showed up at places he knew I’d be at.”

Ginny was surprised at this level of devotion from Malfoy. He must really love Harry. No wonder he showed up here tonight. He had to have been desperate.

“He’s been doing this for six months? You’ve ignored him that long after a four-year relationship? Did he even know you were going to break up with him?”

“Yes, I told you that I needed a clean break from him. He had a way of sucking me back in. I’d left him before, but he always managed to talk me into giving it another go. He knew that I wasn’t happy about Felice. Narcissa had arranged that. But Draco had to do what was best for his family. So I let him go and do the honorable thing. He didn’t understand that.”

Ginny’s mind was reeling. How could she have missed all of this? Her own fiancée was in love with his boyhood rival. This was unbelievable. But then she had been away with her Quidditch team. She hadn’t been there for Harry at all. Maybe this was her fault. For not staying and being a proper girlfriend for Harry.

She pulled the door open.

“Ginny, please don’t go like this. I answered your questions honestly! Don’t leave!”

Ginny looked at Harry. “I need some time alone, Harry. This is all…so crazy. I’m sorry, but I can’t talk to you anymore. Not now.”

“Promise me that we’ll talk again. Don’t end it like this, please.”

“Just leave me alone for now. I…need some time.”

Ginny wasn’t sure why she wasn’t raging about this. Maybe she was still in shock and it hadn’t really hit her yet. She left the house and apparated away.

Harry’s eye twitched and he marched to the drawing room. Kreacher appeared as if on cue.

“Master Harry, Master Draco is leaving the floo open for you for crying on Master’s shoulder.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

Kreacher’s eyes widened. “Master! Kreacher is most aggrieved at Master Harry’s plans. Mistress will be most upset to hear that Master Draco is being killed by Master Harry.”

Harry didn’t even bother to respond. He stepped into the fireplace and threw powder. “Kensington, Malfoy’s flat.”

He was gone in a loud whoosh.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco's flat (present day)   
Pansy was silent as she pulled out the shards of glass from Draco’s hand.

He’d finally admitted to her what she had known all along.

He was deeply in love with Potter.

And he was miserable and didn’t know how to win Potter back.

So he was resorting to causing havoc and chaos in Potter’s life to hurt him and gain his attention at the same time. Just like he did at Hogwarts.

This was so not going to work.

“Draco, you’re going to have to get over him. I know it’s hard. Please, just listen. I don’t want to see you like this. And Blaise. He’s devastated, Draco. Would it be so hard to love him? I know you at least care for him. It can grow into something more. Just…try.”

“I did try. Why do you think I was with him the last few months?”

“And what happened?”

“I was trying Pansy! I did. I even tried with Felice! You can’t even imagine that horror.”

“You really love him that much?”

Draco stared down at his hand. “I don’t even know how it happened. So fucking stupid. He’s idiotic and reckless and completely fashion challenged. He can’t lie to save his life and he’s so sappy it’s sickening. He’s morally self-righteous and he hates my family. My father and Aunt Bella at least. I hate his friends and his job and the stupid Muggle things that he does.”

“And you love the pants off of him.”

Draco grunted with a disgusted noise. “Completely.”

The fireplace whooshed green.

They both turned their heads in alarm.

Harry stepped from the flames, his eyes blazing with anger. Pansy let out a little yelp. Draco looked at her in concern and then his head swiveled back to look at Harry.

“Harry,” Draco said, standing up and walking towards the man, “can I get you anything?”

Harry focused on Draco. “Don’t. You fucking bastard! Why? Why did you do that? I told you to leave me alone! And you show up and do that!”

Draco nodded towards the bar. “I think a double of just about anything will do for you. You seem a bit tense, Potter.” He pulled his wand and casually flicked it to the bar. Bottles of clear liquid began to pour themselves into glasses.

Harry took two steps and grabbed Draco by his silk pajamas. “I should fucking kill you for this! Ginny didn’t deserve that shit! How could you do that, Malfoy? She never did anything to you!”

Draco looked down at Harry’s hands wrinkling his clothes. “Potter, do you mind? These were a gift.”

Harry pulled his wand, flicked the wand in Draco’s direction and muttered a spell. The pajamas ignited in blue flames. Draco yelped and attempted to beat out the flames. The fire burned brighter and Draco’s pajamas turned to dust. His skin was untouched, however.

“Fuck your pajamas, Draco.”

Draco sneered at Harry. “That’s all you know how to do, isn’t it? Destroy everything?”

He summoned some clothes from his bedroom and began to put them on.

“I destroy everything? What the hell do you call tonight; you fucked up piece of shit?”

“I call it saving you from a terrible mistake. You don’t love her. I was simply showing you the error of your ways.”

“Who the fuck are you to tell me who I love? I do love her!”

“I’m the one who you really love, Potter! You’ve told me often enough over the last few years. Weasley wasn’t even mentioned in any of that time, Harry. Or did you forget?”

Harry gave Draco an icy look. “That was the past! It’s over now. Why can’t you understand that? I’ve moved on! Ginny and I were together before the war and off and on during Auror training. She’s been in my life long before you. And she’ll be there long after you.”

“You don’t love her, Potter.”

“Stop saying that!”

“You don’t! How can you lie to her like this, Harry? You, so noble and self-sacrificing for everybody. You’re lying to her and you know it! Where’s your nobility now?”

Harry swallowed. “I’m not lying to her! I do love her! You just can’t accept the fact that I’m happy now!”

Draco moved forward cautiously. “Harry,” he said silkily, “you may care for her in that Gryffindor way you have, but you’re not in love with her, are you? Tell the truth. You know that you’re not good at lying. Happy? You aren’t even close.”

For a moment Harry looked confused and troubled, but then his resolve hardened again. “It’s none of your business, Malfoy! Ginny and I will work through whatever issues we have. It’s not for you to butt in!”

Draco’s hand was reaching for Harry’s. “Harry, why do you think that things happened the way they did tonight? If you are so in love with Weasley, then it wouldn’t have happened, would it?”

Harry shut his eyes and leaned back against the couch’s arm, sitting down hard. Draco gently took Harry’s hand, moving to put himself between his legs. He ran slow circles over the back of his hand, knowing that this often calmed Harry down.

Pansy was watching from her seat by the bar. Potter hadn’t even noticed her presence and Draco seemed to have totally forgotten she was in the room.

She was amazed at the transformation her friend had taken. Even though she’d known about them, she’d never actually seen them together like this. Potter was all raw energy and power; she could feel the magic shifting in the room. His anger and passion was all tangled together; like a smoldering volcano. .

Draco was smooth as silk, all seduction and charm, wooing this wild beast of a man in front of him. Draco was manipulating Potter with the epitome of Slytherin skill and talent. As Pansy watched, Draco was now stroking Harry’s arms and the Auror had visibly relaxed.

Draco’s mouth was inches from Potter’s and Pansy gasped softly when Draco gently pressed his lips against Potter’s. Harry flinched and pulled back, but Draco’s hand was out and grabbing him behind the head, keeping him still. Draco was staring into Potter’s eyes without speaking. Then, his lips searched Potter’s again, nuzzling like a newborn baby looking for the breast.

Pansy’s stomach fluttered with butterflies when she heard Draco’s low, husky drawl…“I love you…”

Oh, if only Theo looked at her like Draco was looking at Potter. And Potter was responding to Draco’s soft kisses with gentle kisses of his own. And then his eyes popped open and Pansy’s knickers were wet again from the intense green gaze that traveled over Draco.

And Draco…

If Pansy had held out hope that Draco would be able to love Felice or Blaise, it was swept away in the deluge of longing and love that Draco was now incapable of hiding. There was no longer any doubt in Pansy’s mind where Draco’s heart truly was. Draco was murmuring softly as he continued kissing Harry. She’d never seen him like that with Blaise…or herself either.

If Draco was in as deep of love as this, she was surprised that he’d actually survived the last six months.

If her lover had completely shut her out like Potter had done to Draco, she would have been insane by now.

And then Potter’s voice cracked the façade and the mood was over.

“Stop! Just stop, Draco! Please. Leave me alone. I can’t do this with you. I can’t! I won’t! Felice is your wife and I’m engaged to Ginny. I don’t want to hurt them.”

Draco’s voice whipped through the room.

“It’s too late for that, Potter! What’s Weasley doing now? Crying her eyes out? And what about hurting me?”

Harry snorted, “It’s impossible to hurt you, Malfoy! You’re made of ice, remember? But if by some remote chance I nicked your skin or something, then I’m sorry! But you left me no choice.”

“You had a choice, Potter! You chose the easy way, so you’d still look like the hero!”

“You were getting married! What did you expect me to do? You chose your family wishes over me!”

“You didn’t want to go public with our relationship! You wanted to keep me hidden like a dirty little secret!”

“I was protecting you! You know what would have happened! We’d have gotten Howlers for the rest of our lives! I wanted my private life to stay that way!”

“I didn’t need protecting! I could’ve handled it! We could’ve handled it together! I didn’t want to hide it anymore, but you were so busy hiding from your friends. If they were really friends they would’ve accepted us in the first place!”

“You didn’t tell your friends either!”

“But they would’ve accepted it. I kept quiet because you would have lost your mind if you’d known I had told them! You would’ve been shouting about conspiracies and blackmail.”

“And I would’ve been right! You can’t tell me that they wouldn’t have run to the papers with that news!”

“Pansy and Blaise both knew, Harry! Blaise saw us that first night at the cottage. He never said a word. Pansy never betrayed me either!”

It was at that moment that Harry suddenly noticed Pansy sitting by the bar. His face paled dramatically. “How long have you been sitting there?”

Pansy slid from the barstool. “Long enough, Potter. You both were obviously too busy to notice me.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. “So you knew about this?”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Of course I knew. I’ve known Draco since were five. I know when he’s involved with someone. I knew you came to my house that night. I’ve watched Draco since then and I knew every time you guys fought and when you were shagging each other silly.”

Harry reddened slightly. “And you never gave him any grief about it?”

Pansy cut her eyes at Draco. “He would never admit it. So he kept your secret, Potter. He lied to me for four years about you. He finally admitted it tonight. Draco deserves better than you.”

Harry looked pained and Draco scowled, “That’s enough, Pansy!”

But Pansy was just getting started. She rounded on Harry again. “You blame Draco for destroying your relationship by marrying Felice. He had to! Not only was he saving his family name but it was his dying father’s wish that Draco have an heir. Don’t you value family, Potter? I know that you don’t have one, but surely you can understand how important that was to Draco. If he meant anything to you, you would have understood.”

Harry bristled and his anger returned with a sharp spike. “You don’t know anything about me or how I feel! Or what I went through dealing with Draco’s family issues. Lucius was a vile, manipulative bastard who has tried to kill me and my friends more than once. Forgive me for not really giving a fuck about his wishes. And last I checked, Lucius was still very much alive and bribing his way out of Azkaban.”

“Harry,” Draco said quietly, “don’t…”

Harry whipped around, his fists clenched. “Just shut up, Draco! Enough! I told you, just leave me alone. You got what you wanted…your precious legacy is intact, you have your wife and I’m sure Blaise is keeping you company at night! You have your friend here to fight your battles for you…so just leave me the fuck alone.”

Pansy glanced at Draco’s stricken face. Harry was turning to leave and Draco was grabbing at him to try and stop him.

Harry shoved Draco away. “Get off of me, Malfoy!” His wand was out so fast that Pansy couldn’t believe that it wasn’t an extension of his fingers. “I know spells that can’t be traced. No one will find your body.”

“You don’t have the balls to hex me, Potter!”

Harry shoved the wand harder into Draco’s chest. “Try me, Malfoy! I’m sick of this shit. You’ve hurt Ginny with this! You can do whatever you want to me, but don’t hurt anyone that I care about.”

“I didn’t tell her to walk into the room unannounced, Potter! That wasn’t my fault. And I didn’t make you have sex with me either. Blame yourself for that.”

“Believe me I do! That will be a mistake that I’ll carry with me for the rest of my life!”

“It wasn’t a mistake, Potter! It’s what you want! You know it’s what you want. You’re so bloody stubborn!”

“What the hell is wrong with you? This isn’t a game of Quidditch. This is my life! And you’re ruining it! What do you want from me, Malfoy?”

Draco stared at him. “Do you really have to ask that?”

Harry threw his hands up. “I have to get out of here. I swear Malfoy, just stay away from me.” He looked at Pansy. “Keep your friend away from me, Pansy. You seem to still hate me, so I’m sure you’ll do your best.”

“You’re an idiot, Potter!” Pansy snapped.

Harry shrugged and he turned towards the floo again. Draco’s face contorted into a grimace of fury and hurt. He pulled his wand and shouted, “STUPEFY!”

The red light shot from the end of Draco’s wand and hit the Auror straight in the back. Harry went down like a ton of bricks.

Pansy gaped at Draco. “You’re an idiot too!”

Draco stood there, his chest heaving with rage, his wand clutched in his trembling hand.

“Shut up, Pansy. If you hadn’t goaded him into leaving…”

“You should have let him go!”

Draco ignored her outburst as he walked over to Potter. He kneeled down beside the prone man and turned him over onto his back. He was out cold.

“Potter’s going to kill you when you wake him up, Draco. Why the hell did you stun him?”

Draco looked at her with exasperation. “I didn’t want him to leave. If he left, I’d never see him again.”

“And that’s a problem because…”

“Shut up, Pansy! Let me think!”

Pansy huffed and said, “I’m going to the loo.” She stomped out of the room, leaving Draco to fix his bollocks’ed mess. Let him figure out how to keep an Auror from killing him.

How could Draco be so stupid, she wondered as she sat on the commode. Had love completely fried his brain? More like his cock, she thought nastily.

Pansy decided that was going to remind him of how stupid he was in case he’d forgotten since she’d been in the bathroom. She walked back to the living room with a scathing report to give him on his dunder-headedness but stopped short.

Draco was sitting on the couch, looking ever so much like a lonely little boy whose parent had forgotten to pick him up from school.

A little boy lost.

He’d moved Potter to the couch with him and the Gryffindor’s head was lying in his lap.

As Pansy watched, Draco was smoothing out Potter’s clothes and running his fingers through the spiky peaks. Every now and then, he’d take Potter’s hand in his and just hold it, staring at it as if it was going to talk to him.

Draco lifted the hand and gently kissed the back of it.

Pansy walked into the room. “Draco-“

Draco looked at her with such a malicious look in his eye that she fell back. It was the complete opposite of what she would have expected after witnessing such tenderness a moment before.

The Draco of old.

Draco was now cradling Potter to him possessively. “He’s mine.” His tone was pure ice.

Pansy brokered no argument.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three years, eleven months ago:   
It took Draco four days to owl Potter after the cottage episode. Four long days. Long, long days.

He hadn’t slept with Blaise again, but only because he didn’t feel like it.

Not because he was afraid that Potter would smell Blaise on him again and reject him and definitely not because he was anticipating what would surely be the best shag of his life.

Definitely not those reasons at all.

Draco was at Flourish and Blotts when a black owl dropped a piece of parchment on his shoulder. It soared out of the front door without waiting for a reply.

Draco opened the piece of paper.

My address is 12 Grimmauld Place.

It wasn’t signed.

Draco could feel his lips threatening to pull themselves into a stupid smile.

He crushed it viciously.

He looked around furtively to make sure no one saw his momentary laspse into Hufflepuff land. A young witch was looking at him. She smiled at him coyly. Draco figured she couldn’t be older than sixteen. He realized that she was a Slytherin, probably a first year when he was in seventh.

“You’re Draco Malfoy, right?”

He nodded and shoved the piece of parchment into his cloak.

“I was in Slytherin, but then transferred to Beaubatons after all of that unpleasantness.”

The witch was very pretty. Blond and green-eyed.

Green eyes.

“My name’s Felice Delacour.”

Draco could hear a French accent.

She sauntered up to him. Delacour?

“There was a girl, Fleur…”

She laughed. “Yes, my cousin. She came here for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was the one who told me about Hogwarts. I wanted to come after I heard her stories. All the handsome wizards…” She winked at Draco.

Handsome wizards…yes.

“I remember you, Draco Malfoy. You’re still as stunning as ever. I had a big crush on you that year. Then everything got very nasty. I left after that.”

Draco nodded absently. “Nasty, eh? You have no idea.”

Felice nodded quickly, “Fleur told me stories! Her husband was mauled by a werewolf that came into the school! And then he fought in the war and there was a goblin that stayed at her house and everything! Even Harry Potter came there and stayed!”

Draco winced and flushed at the same time.

“That was a long time ago,” he said tersely, not wanting to be reminded of what he’d done and how Bill Weasley had almost been killed by that deranged werewolf.

Felice noticed his discomfort. She looked around the store and moved closer to him. She whispered, “I know that you let them in, Draco. But I’m not mad at you like everyone else was.”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a frilly pink piece of parchment and flowery looking quill. The quill sprang to life and hastily wrote words on the parchment.

“Here.” The parchment zoomed into Draco’s hands. “I graduate next year.”

The parchment bore two addresses; one in London, the other in Paris.

She blew him a kiss and then walked away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco stood outside of 12 Grimmauld Place, calmly ignoring the sweat that felt compelled to cover his hands.

This was ridiculous. It was only Potter for hell’s sake.

He strode to the door and knocked.

The door instantly swung open and Draco found himself looking at the most hideous house-elf.

“Master Draco,” it croaked, “Kreacher is honored by Master’s presence.” It bowed low and Draco stepped inside.

He’d been here before.

The elf, Kreacher, spoke again. “Master Draco has not been inside Mistress’s house in many years. Master Draco was being as tall as Kreacher when he was being here last.”

“This is the Black House?”

Kreacher nodded happily. “Master remembers!”

Harry appeared from a side doorway. “Kreacher, take Malfoy’s cloak. Dinner will be ready shortly. I hope that you’re hungry.”

He disappeared through the doorway. Kreacher reached for Draco’s coat. “Potter is making dinner?”

Kreacher nodded again, although sullenly this time. “Master Harry often cooks his own food. Kreacher is being offended by Master’s cooking. Master insisted on cooking tonight.”

Draco repressed a smirk. “This I have to see.”

He walked through the door that Harry had disappeared through.

He followed the sounds of clanking pots and soon arrived in a large kitchen. Harry stood in front of the oven, pulling out a pan of thick steaks. The aroma filled the kitchen and Draco’s mouth watered.

“You cook?”

Harry nodded as he set the dish down and reached for some sort of spice from an overhead cabinet. “Yeah, I had to. My aunt made me cook when I was growing up. We also had some basic cooking lessons in Auror training. Just in case one got stranded and had to do things the Muggle way.”

Harry flicked his wand and two plates flew out of the cabinet, along with silverware and napkins. A bottle of wine opened itself and poured out into two crystal glasses. Harry pointed at the table.

“Sit.”

“I’m not a dog, Potter.”

Harry grinned. “Sit…please.”

Draco sneered, but sat down anyway.

The food was delicious. Draco had to grudgingly admit that Potter was an excellent cook. The wine was even properly selected.

There was a torte for dessert. Strawberry.

“So Sirius Black left you this house?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t going to keep it at first. He hated living here, both as a child and a fugitive. But then Hermione convinced me to keep it. So I re-decorated it, into a place that he would have liked. It’s kind of a memorial for him.”

“Where’s mini-you?”

“You mean, Teddy?” Harry laughed loudly and Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing with him.

“He’ll be here this weekend. I try to spend as much time with him as I can, but work keeps me busy. I’m his godfather in case you didn’t know.”

“Aunt Andromeda filled us in. I never knew a woman could talk so much.”

Harry choked on his wine. “You’ve been gay that long?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco snapped.

“You can’t have been around many women if you didn’t know they can talk a hole into your head. I came up with a spell that makes you look as if you’re paying attention. It then spits back the information if she asks you a question. Hermione made that a necessity.”

Draco snorted with laughter and Harry watched him over the rim of his glass.

“I owe you a tour.” Harry stood up in one fluid movement, setting the glass down. “Come on.”

Draco rose and followed Potter.

This was going to be a night of grudgingly giving compliments.

Potter had done a spectacular job of renovating Grimmauld Place.

The walls had been re-painted; the heads of dead house-elves had been removed. The dark and murderous furniture was gone. It was bright and cheerful and full of wizard pictures in frames around the house.

The tour ended in a huge master bedroom on the top floor.

Draco’s eyes were riveted to the massive bed laden with fluffy pillows.

“Kreacher,” Harry called. The elf appeared instantly.

“Please bring more wine.”

Harry turned his brilliant green orbs on him. Draco’s loins answered his inquisitive gaze.

The elf returned with the wine and two clean glasses. Draco was sure he saw the elf smirk in glee before he departed.

The wine was poured and Harry handed it to Draco. Draco sipped the delicious vintage and watched Harry over his glass. Harry had already finished his glass and was now walking towards him. Draco lowered the glass and almost spilled the contents on the plush carpet when Harry licked a wine drop from his lip.

Draco’s face was flushed with heat and Harry wasted no time in adding to the growing flame. With a feral growl, his lips met Draco’s with an intensity borne from sheer lust.

The wine glass fell from Draco’s nerveless fingers and splashed the carpet anyway.

Harry’s arms had wrapped around Draco’s firm ass cheeks and he pulled Draco hard against him, drawing him into direct contact with his rapidly hardening cock.

“Am I a good boy, now?” He asked, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

“I’ll let you know.”

Harry took the glass and set it down on a nearby table, pulling Draco with him.

Draco was pushed back against the soft covers and Harry’s mouth covered his own. He tasted of wine and steak and strawberries.

Draco tried to eat him.

Draco couldn’t think as layers of his clothes disappeared and Harry’s hands and mouth were touching him everywhere. Draco feasted on Harry’s sculpted abs and broad shoulders when his shirt was finally removed.

When Harry had expertly removed Draco’s pants and his own, the blond nearly passed out at the full sight of Harry’s erection. He’d had that monster in his mouth? Draco felt doubly proud of his accomplishment.

Harry’s fingers were probing him now and Draco was struggling to relax. “It’s OK,” Harry said soothingly and he rubbed Draco’s stomach like he was a puppy.

Draco was mad that it worked.

He half expected his tongue to loll out and to start panting.

Fuck…he did just that.

Harry was pressing into him and Draco was having a hard time believing that it was actually going to fit. But he felt slick and smooth and Harry was moving so slowly, but Draco could feel the enormous pressure and the burn.

“Roll your hips. I won’t move until you’re ready.”

Draco began rolling his hips and the pressure built, but he was able to control the movement. He pressed forward more, starting to enjoy the full feeling and the sight of Harry biting his lip, obviously wanting to fuck him senseless, but holding back. Draco writhed against him, enjoying the power over Potter. Teasing him.

Harry’s hand clutched Draco’s hip. “Malfoy…” But his voice was hoarse.

“Move, Potter.”

Harry pressed forward instantly and Draco’s breath hitched. The burn was back again and the stretching continued. Draco began rolling his hips again and Potter pulled him more into his lap, until Draco’s legs were resting around his waist.

Harry was holding still and Draco was controlling his breathing. The pain lessened and Draco nodded. “I’m ready.”

Harry began to thrust inside of him, but he moved slow and sensual and Draco was hardly aware of the burning at all. He felt every inch and ridge of Harry’s member pushing inside of him, felt the skin of this thighs as they brushed against his on the down strokes. Felt Harry’s balls gently slap against his own and Draco felt Harry’s muscles rippling with his efforts.

It felt so good.

His hands came up to Potter’s chest and Potter shifted slightly and thrust in and Draco’s eyes crossed.

Potter had hit that same spot that Blaise had.

Only this felt a thousand times better.

“Ohhhhh…”

After that, it became a blur.

Harry’s dead-on accuracy of hitting Draco’s prostate sent the blond into an expanse of space and time…

Fuck it…who can think when you’re getting the best fuck you’ve ever had?

“Nungghhgghhhh…”

Draco had Harry in a vice grip with his thighs. Potter’s relentless assault on his pleasure center had rendered Draco unable to remember he was a Malfoy. His whole name actually.

Potter had sped up, obviously understanding that Draco’s twisting head and his rolling eyes meant that he wanted to be buried in the mattress.

“Gahhgghhh…”

Harry did some sort of rolling twist of his hips and Draco’s mouth went slack.

His cock was hard and ready to burst.

“C-c-c-c-c-c-c-cc-…”

Harry’s Auror training must have also helped him to understand incoherent consonants, because his hand began stroking Draco’s swollen member in perfect rhythm with the prostate tap. Harry’s hand rubbed the tip and his cock hit the gland at the same precise moment…

Words re-entered Draco’s skill base.

“Fucking hell!”

Draco’s cock pulsed hard and white ribbons of cream shot out and all over his lower abs. Draco opened his legs as wide as he could, trying to bring more of Harry inside of him.

“Soo good, Potter…oh my godd…yessss…sooo good!!!”

Draco’s back arched from the bed and Harry thrust fast and hard into him. Draco was dimly aware through the blood pounding in his ears that Potter was getting ready to come.

His cock had swelled inside of him and Draco felt the throbbing and then a spurt of liquid. He managed to open his eyes so he could witness what Potter looked like.

Harry’s eyes were closed and veins had popped out on his arms. He was biting his lip again, but Draco saw that he was breathing very hard and then he groaned out,

“Malfoy…fuck…mmmm…you feel sooo good.”

His hips were pistoning between his legs and Draco lowered his eyes to watch. He was transfixed at the sight of Harry’s cock, wet and glistening with lube and come pushing in and out of him. He could see the veins of it, thick and pulsing.

A feeling of enormous emotion surged through Draco and he felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He gasped as his stomach and throat tightened and he struggled to force down the urge to cry. He also fought the urge to wrap his arms around Potter and tell him he never wanted to let him go.

Potter thrust a few more times and then slowed. He opened his eyes and looked down at Draco. “God, Malfoy. You’re perfect.”

Draco swallowed down a huge sob. His heart had swelled inside his chest. It was almost painful.

Harry was still talking. “Are you all right? Does it hurt?” Harry was pulling out now and Draco tensed. He wanted Harry there always.

“Not so fast, you git. Take it easy.”

Harry looked properly chastened. “Sorry,” he murmured and moved slower. He slid out completely and got off the bed. “I’m going to take a shower. You can join me if you like, or you can use the bathroom that’s in the hall.”

He walked to the bathroom and disappeared, not bothering to close the door.

Draco lay there on the bed, staring at the ceiling; the feeling of spent come was slowly trickling through him.

The un-named emotion was roiling through him and he felt sick. He’d never felt like this after sex before, not even with Blaise. Had Potter hexed him some kind of way? Was the food or wine poisoned?

More likely the food. Kreacher wouldn’t dare poison his master.

He heard water running and Draco swung his legs out of bed. The tickling worsened and Draco hurried to the open bathroom door, not wanting to run down the hall looking for a loo with come rolling down his legs.

He sat down on the toilet and sighed in relief as the liquid left out the way it came. He would definitely need a shower.

His musing was interrupted by Potter’s head poking around the curtain. “Care to join me?” He held out his hand in invitation.

Draco’s heart lurched again and he stood up in a panic. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise at the look on Draco’s face. “Malfoy? What’s the matter?”

Harry stepped from the shower, water dripping from him. He was looking at him in confusion.

“Whoa, Potter. This was just a fuck, all right? I’m not moving in or anything.” Draco was edging his way around the toilet and away from this…thing.

Harry blinked and then reached for Draco’s arm. “What? Malfoy…it’s me. What’s wrong?”

“Don’t get comfortable with this! You’ve had your one chance.”

A look of some sort of comprehension seemed to settle over Harry’s face. He held Draco’s hand. “Malfoy…relax. You think I want you in my life more than this? Like I would actually enjoy your company or something? Believe me when I say the only thing I want to hear is you begging me to fuck you.”

Draco’s heart shriveled in agony. His eyes narrowed slightly.

“Fuck you, Potter.” He said stonily.

He marched from the bathroom, ignoring the itchy feeling from his backside.

And ignoring the burn in his heart.

He looked for his clothes and wand, which had been strewn around the bed and floor.

As he picked up his pants, he felt a hand on his back. He stiffened…in more than one place.

“Malfoy…” said a soft voice.

Draco was afraid to turn around. He was a fucking coward.

“Malfoy, stay. Why are you leaving? There’s more if you can handle it.”

Draco finally turned and looked at Harry. “You don’t think I can handle you?”

Harry quirked an eyebrow. “No, actually I don’t. Who is running away now? Just like Quidditch.” He said mockingly.

Draco clenched his fists. “Grow up, Potter! This isn’t school anymore!” He said angrily.

Harry laughed softly, “For once I would have to agree with you.

My boy self would never have done this.”

He gave Draco a wicked grin and Draco’s anger disappeared in a blaze of glory. He had been all prepared for a dramatic exit. Now he’d been thwarted and didn’t know what to do.

He wasn’t prepared for Potter to sink to his knees.

Or for the feel of soft and wet heat to surround his cock.

Draco’s hand whipped out and slid into the wet hair.

Potter groaned and gripped his sticky buttocks firmly, pulling him deeper into his mouth. Draco grunted when his cock hit the back of Potter’s throat and he kept sucking, never breaking his rhythm.

Draco’s knees buckled as Potter concentrated his tongue and lips on the sensitive head. His balls tightened and Draco couldn’t believe that he was coming again so quickly.

“Potter…” he managed to rasp out as his cock swelled, preparing for the exquisite release.

Harry didn’t stop and Draco grabbed Harry’s head with clenching fingers, his hips driving his spurting cock deep into Harry’s mouth. The come filled his mouth and Harry hungrily swallowed repeatedly, savoring the taste.

“Oh, Potter….your mouth…yesss….oh god…yesss.” Draco was holding Potter’s head tightly, guiding his cock into the sucking and swallowing mouth.

Draco shuddered deeply and his toes curled. Potter pulled away from him and Draco sank back down on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He fell back onto the center of the bed.

He lay there with his eyes closed. That was…Merlin. He didn’t even know what that was.

He opened his eyes and saw Potter standing in front of him, just watching him.

Draco’s eyes traveled down the wet torso and stopped at the impressive cock that was jutting out from smooth wet black hair.

The un-named feeling returned with a vengeance. Draco wanted him so badly and not just for a fuck anymore.

Draco opened his legs and Harry’s eyes dropped to the puckered hole, still wet and open.

Inviting.

“It’s yours. Let’s see if you can handle it.”


	7. Bitter Coffee

A/N: Just so you all know, I hate this chapter. If someone doesn't give me a story idea soon, then I'm going to have to scrape this! Ugh! My creative juice is running low. I'm too busy trying to come up with a proper chapter for Some Dangerous Liaisons, since no one liked my ending! 

Huffing! Now I have to write more to make some people happy! LOL. So blame Some Dangerous Liaisions for me having a sucky chapter.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bitter Coffee

Draco’s flat (present day)

The last time Pansy had seen Draco so intense it had been sixth year, when he’d been sneaking around the castle trying to fix that stupid Vanishing Cabinet. She hadn’t known what he had been doing, but his eyes had burned bright and his face had taken on a lean, hardened expression.

He looked that way now as he cradled Potter’s head in his lap.

She didn’t quite know what to say at this point.

Draco had lost his mind.

And what do you say to someone who has gone completely around the bend?

“Draco-“

“I don’t want to fucking hear it, Pansy! Either shut up or get out! As a matter of fact, just get out anyway!” He snapped viciously.

Pansy held up her hands in defeat. “I’m not going to say anything, Draco. What can I say? You have a stunned Auror sitting on your lap. And not just any Auror…THE AUROR of the century. You never do things halfway do you?”

“I thought you weren’t going to say anything?”

Pansy sighed wearily and waddled over to him. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Draco, what are you going to do now? You hexed him, behind his back. When he wakes up, what do you think he’s going to do?”

Draco looked down at Harry’s face. He looked so angelic and peaceful with his eyes closed. Draco touched Harry’s lips gently.

“Harry loves me, Pansy. He’s just pissed right now. Stubborn as a jackass. He knows it. He just has to fight me every step of the way.”

“Don’t you think he may have good reason to? He’s not like us. He doesn’t understand Slytherin ways. He definitely doesn’t understand pureblood traditions. He can never accept you married to someone else and still being with him. Blaise is right about that. Potter won’t share.”

“He doesn’t have to “share” me. Do you think I touch Felice? I mean, yeah, I do in order to fulfill the requirements of the legacy clause, but how else am I going to have an heir? But it’s not about feelings. I don’t love Felice. And I doubt she loves me. Harry knows that.”

Pansy shook her head. “That doesn’t matter, Draco. Not to him. He’s too honest for that. You don’t know that about him? Even I know that.”

“It shouldn’t have mattered! He knew it wouldn’t change anything! He just wants things his way or no way! And he’s only marrying that Weasley bitch to get back at me,” he said angrily.

Pansy felt the blond tense under her fingers. She moved to rub his shoulders, noticing how tight his muscles were. Draco shrugged her hands and maneuvered himself from under Harry’s head and stood up. He began to pace.

“Harry is doing this to prove a point, that’s all. He’s trying to show me what it felt like when I got married. He’s more Slytherin than you think he is, Pansy. I had always thought Potter an idiot in school, but he’s far from that. He knows what he’s doing.”

Pansy wasn’t so sure.

“Draco, even if that is true Potter is not going to just use Weasley to get back at you. If he asked her to marry him, then he’s going to do it. I mean that’s his best friend’s sister. There’s no way that he’s not going to go through with it, Draco.”

Draco stopped pacing to look at her. “He won’t. He can’t. He hates lying more than he hates hurting people. He’d be lying to her if he married her. He loves me, not her.”

Pansy sighed. This was pointless. Draco refused to listen to reason about this. He’d never been this stubborn before. He’d never cared about much. The only time he’d held his ground about something this long had been when he wanted to tease the Gryffindors at school. And come to think of it, didn’t that have mostly to do with Potter?

It was always about Potter.

The wards gave a shift and Draco looked around. “Blaise is trying to come through. I’m not in the mood for him again. I don’t have anything new to tell him.”

“You’re not going to let him through?” Pansy asked, with a disapproving look on her face.

Draco rolled his eyes in irritation. He pointed at Harry. “Don’t you think that would be a little awkward?”

Pansy huffed and looked down at Harry. “So you still haven’t told me what you’re going to do about this. You can’t keep him stunned forever. You’d better deal with this soon.”

“I haven’t had a chance to think yet! Somebody keeps interrupting me with stupid questions and opinions which I didn’t ask for.”

“And you call me stupid? Stunning your ex-boyfriend who just happens to be one of the best Aurors in the wizarding world, after going to his house and causing him to cheat on his fiancée, while she’s there.”

Draco surprised her by giving her large grin. “Brilliant, I say. I stunned the best Auror and got him to cheat on his fiancée, with her just down the hall. Bloody brilliant, I must admit. Some of my better work.”

Pansy gave a snort of disgust. “Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because I’m me.”

The fireplace whooshed green and Blaise stepped out of the fireplace. Draco whirled to stare at him. Pansy’s eyes widened in surprise. Blaise looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow.

“What? You didn’t think I’d come back? I don’t give up that easily.”

Draco spluttered, “How’d you get through the wards? I didn’t lower them.”

Blaise scowled and Pansy threw Draco a dark look. “He meant that he hadn’t lowered them yet, that’s all.”

Suddnly, Dibby appeared in the living room, holding a tea towel. “Will Master Draco be wanting to feed his guests? Dibby is ready to prepare dinner. Dibby wasn’t knowing that Master Blaise was returning, but Dibby let Master Blaise in because Master Draco was busy.”

Draco’s gaze narrowed to the elf, who shrunk back at her Master’s look. “Is Dibby doing something wrong, sir?”

“Did I tell you to lower the wards?”

Dibby looked horrified for a moment, then said timidly, “Master says that when he’s busy that his lover can come whenever he wants. Master Blaise is being Master’s lover, yes? But Dibby is being confused some, with two of Master’s lovers being here at the same time.”

Draco groaned and Blaise glared at Draco furiously. “What is she talking about?”

Pansy groaned even louder than Draco did. “Are you blind, Blaise.” She pointed below her at the couch.

Blaise looked comical as his mouth fell open. He stared at Harry on the couch and then looked at Draco. “Why the hell is he here? And who stunned him?”

“He came to work things out, Blaise.” Draco said testily.

“He did not, Draco. He came to tell you to leave him alone and you know it.” Pansy snapped. “Stop lying to us and yourself.”

“I thought I told you to get the hell out. Both of you as a matter of fact! I’ll deal with this on my own.”

Blaise stood his ground. “I’m not leaving, Draco. I shouldn’t have left the first time. This is wrong. We have a good thing if you’ll just let it happen. You’ll never get Potter back and now that one of you has stunned him-“

Pansy pointed at Draco. “You know I didn’t do it.”

Draco turned to look at Blaise. “What do you want, Blaise? As you can see, I’m kind of busy right now.”

“You know what I want, Draco. I’m not willing to give it up so easily. Look, I know you’re having some issues about Potter right now, but we all know the guy. He’s not going to go along with you being married. He’s getting married himself, so what are you doing? I’m here for you and you know that.”

“Yes, I do know that. And I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that we were going to be permanent. We’ve had fun for some time, but that’s what it’s been…fun.”

Blaise took a deep breath but plowed on anyway. “Draco, listen. I want this to work. You obviously care about me or you wouldn’t have kept coming back, right? Once Potter is out of the picture, who will be there for you? Me. I’m just letting you know that I’m…willing to wait for this, all right?”

Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Blaise was more determined then he thought. How could he explain to him that he was just as determined to get through to Harry? He wasn’t going to give up on him, especially now that things were probably on the rocks between him and Weasley. This was his best shot at winning the Gryffindor back.

The love of his life.

“Blaise, you’re not a Hufflepuff. What’s this bullshit you’re talking? Waiting for me? Why? You’re a Slytherin! Start acting like it! You can have anyone you want!”

“Then get the fuck over here and stop acting like a two-bit home-wrecking skank.”

Pansy choked as she swallowed back her laughter.

Draco’s eyes narrowed in anger, but was too gobsmacked to respond.

Blaise continued, “You call me a Hufflepuff? What the hell is this that you’re doing? You’ve got the man stunned on your couch? What kind of shit is that? The man is engaged, Draco! Leave him alone. He doesn’t want you anymore, as crazy as that sounds! But he’s entitled to do what he wants. Yeah, I can have whoever I want, and I’ve chosen who that is. You can have the same, with me.”

Blaise’s words seared his heart and left it shriveled and burnt.

He opened his mouth to respond but Blaise walked over to him and took him in his arms. “I love you, Draco. I want this.” He planted his lips firmly on Draco’s and brushed his tongue across them.

A spluttering had both of them whipping their heads to stare in Pansy’s direction.

Pansy stood over the couch, her wand pointed at Potter, who was struggling to push himself up from the couch.

Draco backed away from Blaise, but the jilted lover seized him and pulled him back, holding him tight against his chest. Draco tried to push him away, but Blaise was stronger and larger than Draco. Draco was by no means weak, but Blaise was spurned on by his anger, hurt and jealousy.

The room suddenly felt hot and Draco was scared to admit that he was afraid of what Harry was going to do.

“Malfoy,” came Harry’s voice, low and hissing, “Merlin, help you…fuck being an Auror…I’m going to kill you.”

Harry was rising from the couch like black smoke, and his eyes glittered like two emerald gems. There was a smell of electricity in the air, and Draco knew that he was in BIG trouble.

Harry was about to use wandless magic on him.

That meant that his brains were going to end up under one of his gorgeous end tables or that his legs were going to be where his ears were.

Blaise’s grip was loosening and Draco took that opportunity to step back.

“Potter, don’t be like that. You were being unreasonable. I just wanted to talk that’s all. You didn’t let me finish what I was saying.”

Harry cracked his neck. “And there was a reason for that. I didn’t want to hear the rest of what you had to say. But as usual, you don’t think about anyone else but yourself. So, now it’s my turn to talk. And you’re going to listen.”

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry snarled, “If you ever come near me again, I will personally make it my life’s mission to destroy you. And I won’t stop with just you; I’ll take down every Malfoy that’s in your wretched family…that includes your bastard father, Narcissa and your new bride. Do I make myself clear, Malfoy?”

Blaise looked scandalized. “Don’t you threaten him or his family, you arse! Just because you’re an Auror-“

Harry cut his eyes to Blaise. “Was I talking to you?”

Blaise’s lip curled. “You don’t scare me, Potter. You’re still an arrogant prick and now you just have a badge that makes it public.”

Draco raised his hand towards Blaise. “You’re not helping, Blaise. Can you take Pansy and go somewhere? I need to talk to Harry.”

Three squawks of protest erupted.

“I’m not going anywhere!”

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!”

“Hell no, you’re not talking to him!”

Draco blinked and cursed under his breath. This was ridiculous.

Pansy said, “Draco, we’re not leaving you here with this mad-man. Are you crazy?”

Harry snorted and Pansy rolled her eyes.

Harry had decided he’d had enough. “I meant what I said Malfoy. Don’t test me.”

Harry headed for the floo again but Draco pushed past Blaise and over to him. Harry spun around with his wand out.

“You’re not getting me again, Malfoy. I made that mistake once tonight. I should’ve remembered how sneaky you are.”

Draco bit back his angry retort and stared into Harry’s eyes. “After everything we’ve been through, you can’t even find it in yourself to hear me out? You listen to all kinds of tales from criminals and murderers, but you won’t even listen to me!”

Draco was beyond caring that he was practically begging now. “Harry…please.”

Harry’s gaze softened for a moment and he heaved a big sigh and Draco’s heart flooded his body with hope. If he could just get the Gryffindor alone, he would be able to convince him to give them another chance.

But Blaise had other ideas. He stepped forward and put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Draco, Potter’s not worth all of this trouble! He said to leave him alone; it’s his loss that he doesn’t want you anymore. Fuck him!”

Potter’s gaze hardened instantly and Draco wanted to kill Blaise with his bare hands. Draco turned to Blaise.

“Blaise, get out! I don’t need this shit from you! I’ll talk to you later!”

But Blaise puffed up his chest and he moved in front of Draco, his eyes fixed on Harry. “You’ve been nothing but a son-of-a-bitch since the day we laid eyes on you, Potter! Do you know how many lives you’re ruined? How many families separated because of you? And now you’re playing with Draco and he’s a mess and he doesn’t deserve this from you!”

Harry blinked and then said calmly, “And who have I ruined, Blaise? I know you’re not talking about Death Eaters? You can’t be that stupid. And playing with Draco as you said? Draco got married. MARRIED. Do you see a ring on my finger? No. If anyone did any playing it was him. So shut up about things you don’t know.”

“If you really loved him, it wouldn’t have mattered to you that he was married. I truly love Draco and I’m here for him. You abandoned him at the first moment of difficulty. Where was your bravery then, Gryffindor?? I’m still here and I still want him.”

Harry clenched his fists. “Don’t tell me how I feel, Zabini! I know that I loved Draco more than anything. He chose something else. I wanted to try and make a life with him, but that’s not what he wanted! So take this shit up with him! Don’t get pissed at me because your dick is hard for him but he’s caught up in the past!”

Blaise growled, “Then leave, Potter! Get out! Do what you said earlier and go!”

“I’ll leave when I get good and ready, Zabini. My dealings are with Draco, not you. So maybe you need to shut your fucking yap before I shut it for you.”

The room sizzled with electricity and Draco knew that things were getting ready to get ugly.

As pissed as he was at Blaise, he didn’t want to see his friend killed by Harry’s uncontrollable temper.

He moved to block Harry’s line of sight from Blaise. “Harry, calm down. Don’t let that get to you.” He reached for his hand and began rubbing it again. “Just relax, all right.”

Harry was still staring at Blaise, a murderous glare in his eye. Blaise stood his ground, but was decidedly less sure about the situation. This was Harry Potter after all.

“Harry,” Draco whispered and was relieved when Harry’s eyes cut to him, “please don’t go. I really need to talk to you. Please. If I’ve ever meant anything to you, then you’ll let me have this moment. Please.”

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and Harry saw all of the anguish, hurt, anger and misery reflected from his soul.

But most of all he saw the bone-crushing love that Draco was desperately trying to show him and that he desperately wanted Harry to return.

“You have five minutes.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three years, ten months ago:

Draco was so fucked.

So completely and thoroughly fucked.

He was lying there in his soft bed at the Manor and Blaise was leaning over him, sucking away on his cock and all he could think about was Potter.

Draco pushed the man’s face out of his mind and concentrated on Blaise’s mouth, who was doing wondrous things to him.

Draco groaned and Blaise suddenly was in his face, pressing his own swollen member inside of him.

“Draco,” Blaise moaned, “you feel so good.”

Draco knew this already.

Potter had told him several times already, since he’d been shagging him almost every night since his first dinner at Harry’s home.

Draco wasn’t complaining. In fact, he couldn’t get over to Potter’s fast enough when that little black owl would show up with an invitation for “dinner”.

Draco could hardly think about anything else after the owl would depart. Unless he was brewing. Then Draco was able to work even more efficiently, because he was trying to hurry up and finish so he could go.

Potter would have cooked some delicious meal that Draco would savor. Then somewhere between dessert and coffee, Draco would be on his knees with Harry’s cock down his throat. Or Potter would pull Draco into his lap and Draco would ride him enthusiastically, sweat glistening on their bodies.

Sometimes, they even made it to the bedroom on the top floor. Depending on what kind of day Harry had, would determine what kind of fucking he was going to get.

If the Minister had come down hard on them about some unsolved case that was embarrassing the Ministry, Harry would throw his legs over his shoulders and Draco would hang on for dear life, while he rocked his hips frantically to keep up with Harry’s pumping. Potter was silent during these shagging, his gaze and concentration centered on pleasing Draco the roughest way possible.

Draco would come screaming…a most undignified sound…but he wouldn’t be able to help it.

A solved case would earn Draco the satisfaction of Harry swallowing his come. Harry didn’t also suck him, but when he did, Harry was insatiable with it.

A new case and Harry was gentle as a lamb, massaging and stroking him like he was a pampered prince. Harry’s cock would slide in him so slowly that Draco could feel Harry’s heartbeat through his pulsing veins. That slow fuck would drive Draco insane with desire and no amount of begging or moaning or grabbing Harry to try and make him fuck him harder would change his pace.

Draco loved and hated those types of orgasms. It would boil up and he could feel it coming, but it would take forever to arrive and when it crashed upon his body, Draco’s toes and legs would be so cramped from clenching and his head would ache from the ringing in his ears.

Those would be the times he would cry out anything. If Harry had been doing this to him while at Hogwarts, things would have been very different for Slytherin. Harry would’ve known every password to Slytherin, would have received an “O” in Potions, and would have known every secret from their Quidditch play book. That Vanishing Cabinet would’ve never been fixed and Draco surely would have told Voldemort to get bent.

All Harry would have had to do was ask him anything…and Draco would’ve refused him nothing.

Of course, he never told Harry any of this. Because it wasn’t like he liked Harry or anything. And Potter had made certain to let him know on several occasions that he really didn’t care for him at all.

And then everything went pear-shaped.

It started with the Weaslette.

That ginger-haired Harpie had returned home for a break from her team and wasted no time in sinking her claws into Harry.

Draco and Narcissa were dining at the upscale LaBohemme with Eledora Parkinson and Pansy. Pansy’s mother refused to give up the idea that her Pansy was going to be a Malfoy.

Draco’s eyes had glazed over at the first mention of “destined to be together”.

He signaled the waiter for another glass of port, when Pansy leaned over to whisper, “I don’t know why mother won’t let this go. I even told her that you like to shag boys now. That only made her more determined.”

“I only shagged one boy, thank you very much. And it was your suggestion, need I remind you.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Draco. Blaise told me about your little romp with Potter in the tulips. Which you will be explaining to me right now. How did Potter end up at my house in order for you to suck him off?”

“God, does Blaise tell you everything? It just happened all right? I guess I got caught up in the moment.”

Pansy grinned. “You got caught up in Tracy’s story! That’s what that was!”

“So what if I did? So I found out and it’s done.” He casually picked up his wine glass and took a sip, hoping that would end the questioning. Pansy had the nose of a bloodhound when it came to sexual escapades. She could smell a shag a mile away.

Pansy stared at him suspiciously. “So that’s it? Nothing else has happened since then? You’re not shagging him?”

“Of course not! I hate Potter! I can’t stand to be around him.”

“Well, bollocks for you then, because here he comes.”

Draco twisted so fast that he heard the tendons crack in his neck. He winced at the sharp pain, but immediately forgot about it.

Potter was being escorted across the restaurant by the hostess, who was simpering like a first year. It seemed the entire restaurant had gone quiet as everyone stared at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco’s eyes narrowed when he saw the head of ginger hair next to him as the hostess hurried to seat them.

His eyes shifted back to Harry, and his gaze sharpened to one of hunger. Harry was dressed in Muggle clothes again, and Draco had to grudgingly admit that Potter looked spectacular in that style of clothing.

Potter had taken to wearing a gold earring, one that Draco had got his tongue caught on a number of times, and even from that distance, it could be seen reflecting the light.

Draco’s pants grew tight and he shifted, his eyes still on the couple. His hand groped for the wine glass and he missed it, knocking it onto the table. He cursed and a house elf immediately appeared to vanish the mess.

“Get me a real drink,” he growled furiously, his eyes connecting to Potter’s hand which had just grabbed the Weaslette’s.

The restaurant had ceased to exist for Draco, the world around him disappearing and centering on the table that housed Harry and that bitch.

He saw how her eyes twinkled when she laughed at whatever dumb joke he probably just told. Harry told a lot of dumb jokes. His lopsided grin meant that she had just complimented him about something, because he always smiled like that when complimented because he was embarrassed. Harry biting his lip meant that something was troubling him; probably some case at work.

“-co!”

A sharp pinch on his arm had him cringing. “What was that for?”

Pansy was irritated. “I’ve been calling your name for like five minutes! You’ve been staring at Potter. I must admit that he is looking quite fit. Weasley looks a right mess though. I guess she’s pretty enough, but that outfit is hideous. God, she has some nice tits though. Potter should love that.” Pansy looked down at her own small breasts. “Bitch.”

Draco still wasn’t paying any attention to Pansy until she mentioned Ginny’s boobs. “What? What are you talking about?”

Pansy smirked. “Tracy told me that Potter loves big tits. There was this girl in their class that had a huge set. Every time she moved, all the men just drooled over them. Potter included. She said the Weasel practically would shoot a load whenever she came in the room.”

Draco’s throat was tightening.

The waiter appeared with an amber colored drink. “Sir, is this to your liking becau-“

Draco had snatched the drink and downed it before he could even finish his sentence. “Bring me another one.”

The waiter smirked slightly and disappeared.

Draco’s chest was burning, but he couldn’t tell if it was because of the drink or his heart.

Pansy was watching him closely. “You all right, Draco? You seem…preoccupied.”

“I’m fine,” he answered, but his lips had thinned to a straight line and Pansy saw that his neck was tense. He still hadn’t looked away from Potter.

Pansy smiled knowingly. Something was up. Even if Draco wasn’t shagging Potter, he really wanted to.

She noticed that Potter was standing up and Ginny was nodding at him. Their appetizers had arrived and she was eating some spinach type dish.

She felt Draco move and she turned to look at him. He was rising from his seat.

“Where are you going?”

“To the loo.”

He walked away and Pansy saw that Potter had already headed in that direction.

She smirked again.

Draco entered the men’s room and saw Potter casually taking a leak, his back to Draco.

Draco grinned and sidled up behind him, reaching around to push Potter’s hand.

Potter jerked and his aim went askew. Draco snickered and stepped back. Potter glared and then turned. “I was wondering when you were going to show your arse.”

Draco melted on the inside. Potter had noticed him in the restaurant. “I can show you my arse now, if you like.” He reached for Potter’s hand, but Harry pulled back. He fixed himself and walked to the sink to wash his hands.

“No, Malfoy.”

Draco felt irritation rising in him. “Oh, is it because of the Weaselette?”

Harry glanced at him through the mirror. “Her name is Ginny, Malfoy.”

“And mine is Draco.”

Harry stiffened but didn’t say anything. He shut the water off and reached for a paper towel.

“I’m here with Ginny, just like you’re here with Pansy. Surely you can understand how inappropriate that would be.”

“I’m not here with Pansy like that. You know that.”

“Well, I can’t say the same. I care for Ginny. Will always love her. And you know that also.”

Something broke inside of Draco. He hissed, “So, why the hell have you been shagging me then? If you love her so much.”

Harry looked slightly guilty. “I love Ginny. But she’s not here and right now we’re friends. I’ve been shagging you because it’s been good.” He turned to go but Draco grabbed his arm.

“So what now? She’s back in the picture and she doesn’t know anything about this…” He hated that he sounded like he cared.

Harry looked incredulous for a moment and then shrugged. “Of course she doesn’t know about this. No one knows about this! I’d never tell anyone this. They don’t even know I’m even talking to you. It’s just sex between us, Draco. I know you have lots of other lovers. I’ll owl you when I get some free time.”

He gave Draco a strange look and then left the bathroom.

Draco stood there burning with rage.

Potter thought he could just dismiss him like that?

Fuck him!

Draco left the bathroom and headed back towards his table. Pansy was giving him a devious smile. Draco stopped and then turned to look towards Potter, who had taken his seat again and was talking to Weaselette.

Draco turned and headed towards their table. He smirked as Potter’s face rapidly began to pale as he approached. He lowered his fork slowly as Draco stopped in front of them.

Ginny looked up at him in surprise.

“Malfoy?”

Draco smiled magnanimously and Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I just wanted to come over and say hello. You’re looking well, Weasley. Nice cleavage.”

Ginny blushed and then frowned. Harry was glaring daggers at him. He looked at Harry. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you not tell Weasley that we had buried the hatchet? She looks really surprised. I’m so glad that I could share the good news.”

Draco inwardly crowed with delight at Harry’s stunned silence. Ginny, on the other hand, was looking from Harry to Draco.

“Really? Well…how…nice. Harry, I had no idea that you were friends with Malfoy. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry’s tongue was rooted to the top of his mouth as if by a permanent Sticking Charm. “I-just didn’t get around to telling you yet. It was hardly on top of my list of things to do.”

“Now that’s not very nice, Harry. It will make me seem a liar that we are friends. Tell Kreacher that he’ll have to come up with some new drink for me to try. That last one just didn’t get it.”

“He comes over??”

Draco grinned happily. “Oh…yes. I come…whenever Harry lets me.”

Draco knew he was going to pay for this, but the look on his lover’s face was priceless. “Well, I’ll let you two get back to dinner. Mother says hello by the way, and would love to have you over for lunch again soon, since you had to leave so abruptly last time. She just adores Mini-you.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow and Harry groaned. “He means Teddy.”

“You had lunch at Malfoy Manor? What else haven’t you told me?”

Draco slithered away, enjoying Potter’s flustered response to her question.

Pansy was eyeing him when he returned. “So what mayhem did you cause now? Potter’s face looks like a boiled lobster.”

“I simply said hello.”

\-------------------------

Draco got his pay back a week later in Diagon Alley.

Harry hadn’t owled him since the dinner confrontation.

Draco told himself that he wasn’t moping or upset about that. It was just as Potter said it was. Sex with no strings.

So why was he feeling uneasy about Weasley being in town and Harry’s indifferent attitude about telling his friends that they were “friendly.”

Draco left Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary with his potions supplies and headed to Fortescue’s. He was in the mood for something sugary.

Draco heard Potter before he saw him and turned in the direction of his voice, his heart racing.

His heart stopped.

Potter was standing outside of the Daily Prophet office. The Weasel and MacMillan were with him.

They were dressed in their Auror robes and Potter was pointing angrily at the paper in his hand.

Draco sauntered closer, trying to overhear the rest of their conversation. He didn’t really feel like a confrontation with Weasley, so he quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm to keep out of sight.

Ron’s voice, still managed to grate on Draco’s nerves, was trying to calm Harry down. “Come on, Mate. It’s salvageable. They didn’t completely blow the case. The editor didn’t know that such an innocent statement could’ve tipped them off. Most likely they didn’t even read it. Relax…let’s go the Leaky for a quick drink before we go back.”

Harry tossed the paper into the nearest rubbish bin. “Stupid woman! Like an apology is going to make it any better. I tell you they shouldn’t be allowed inside our offices at all. Think it’s all right to take random comments and put them in the paper. Idiots.”

MacMillan ooked at Harry and Draco noticed that his look was remarkably less platonic than Ron’s.

“Yeah, Harry. We can fix it. Don’t worry. Let’s get that drink like Weasley said.” His hand came up and rested against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. “You go on ahead. I’ll catch up in a minute.”

Ron nodded. “I want to stop by to see George anyway.” He glanced at Ernie. “You coming?” Draco noticed that his look was not particularly friendly towards the other blond.

Harry was heading down a small side street and Ernie was watching him go. “Ummmm…you go ahead. I’ll meet you, too.”

Ron gave him a dirty look and hissed, “Leave him alone, MacMillan. You’ve caused enough trouble already.”

“Look, I already told you that I was sorry about that. Harry has forgiven me, so why can’t you let it go? We work together, so the animosity is counter-productive. He’s been a lot friendlier with me lately, so I take that as he may want to re-kindle the relationship.”

“You didn’t have a relationship! Wasn’t that the problem to begin with?”

Ernie huffed. “Why do I even bother? I don’t know why Harry keeps you as his friend. You have no idea about anything relationship-wise. It took you how long to ask out Hermione?”

Ron threw up his hands. “Well, have at it then. Don’t go crying to Robards when Harry doesn’t give you what you want.”

Ernie rolled his eyes and walked after Harry. Ron watched him go, shaking his head. “Wanker.”

Draco watched Ron head up the street towards his brother’s shop and Draco quickly followed behind Ernie.

He glanced up the alley and saw Harry leaning against a brick wall, his arms crossed in front of him. Ernie had just reached him.

Draco moved as quietly as he could to hear what they were talking about.

“I thought you were going with Ron.”

“I’d rather be with you.”

Harry sighed. “Don’t start, Ernie. I told you I don’t want this complicated.”

“I’m not trying to make it that way, Harry. Not like before, OK? I just want to know when I’m going to see you again.”

“You know Ginny’s in town. I’m spending all my time with her.”

“Yeah, but she just got here. What were you doing all that time before? Are you seeing someone else?”

Draco’s ears had perked up considerably. He inched closer still, making sure he didn’t disturb anything.

Harry hesitated and then said, “No, I’m not seeing anyone.”

MacMillan looked relieved, but Draco was livid. “I was afraid that someone had caught your eye.”

Harry snorted. “Hardly.”

“So, is there a chance I can see you when Ginny leaves? I’ll make you dinner and everything.”

A wistful look came across Harry’s face for a moment, and then he said mildly. “Yeah, I like seafood.”

MacMillan brightened considerably. “OK! Let me know when you’re free.” He looked around furtively and then leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. “I’ve missed you.” He said softly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably at Ernie’s close proximity, but he didn’t shove him away. “I’ll let you know. I’ll see you both in a moment.” It was clearly a dismissal and Ernie still skipped away as if he had just won the wizard lottery.

“You can come out now, Malfoy.”

Draco blinked. How the hell does he do that?

Draco removed the charm and glared at Harry. “Isn’t there a rule in the Auror squad about dating co-workers. Fucks up the job, doesn’t it?”

“Why are you following me?”

“I wasn’t. You just happened to be in an area that I needed to be in.”

Harry gaped at him and then started laughing. “You’re full of shit. And I don’t appreciate that little stunt of yours the other night. Consider our little thing over.”

He pushed himself from the wall and walked towards him.

Little winglets of pain flew all through his body. “That’s stupid, Potter. You’re mad about that? I didn’t say anything wrong!”

Harry stopped in front of him. “It wasn’t for you to tell! I’ll tell my own friends when I want them to know something. It’s not for you to decide, Malfoy! Just because we’re having a bit of sex doesn’t give you free reign in my life!”

Draco swallowed thickly. “Fine, Potter! I didn’t think that Gryffindor Sword was shoved so far up your arse!”

Harry’s mouth opened and then he just shook his head. “Whatever, Draco.” He strode off and Draco stood there alone.

Which led him to the scene that he was now in.

He stormed home and after breaking several vases and then repairing them after Narcissa came to yell at him about it, he fire-called Blaise.

Blaise had been only too happy to oblige Draco’s needs.

So Draco stared at the ceiling while he clutched the back of his best friend, who was grunting over him, and wished that he would hurry up and finish.

It wasn’t that it was bad, far from it, but Draco’s heart was not into it. He thrust his hips against Blaise and tightened his muscles and Blaise was coming, crying out Draco’s name.

Blaise collapsed against him and then rolled over next to him on the bed. He turned to look at him.

“Draco, you OK?”

“I don’t do pillow talk, Blaise,” he said irritably, sitting up. His cock was still hard.

Blaise pushed himself up on his elbows and saw Draco’s hardened member. “Fuck, Draco, I’m sorry. Let me take care of that for you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Draco got up and headed to the shower.

“Draco, come on…I’m sorry. I was too excited. I hadn’t seen you in a long time. Let me finish sucking you.”

“I said it’s fine!”

Blaise looked hurt but didn’t say anything else. Draco slammed the door to the bathroom.

He started the shower and got in, letting the hot water soak into his hair and skin. His cock was still hard and he grabbed a hold of it, stroking it slowly.

Potter’s face appeared in his mind and Draco imagined he felt Harry’s lips on him, sucking him slowly and running his tongue around his length.

Draco’s breath hitched and he pulled faster, his hips beginning to thrust and sending his cock sliding through his hand. Harry’s hands were on his arse now, pulling him closer as he tongued him and Draco closed his eyes, imagining the bright green of his eyes and his plump lips and how Harry’s thick cock felt when it slid into his own mouth and inside of him.

Draco gasped and his hand became a blur and Harry was now pressing against his prostate and Draco’s hand reached out to steady himself against the wall because his knees were going weak.

Draco squeezed the tip of himself and his balls tightened and his imaginary Harry was whispering in his ear, “Love you, Draco,” and Draco’s cock tensed and pulsed and his come hit the shower wall in a hard gushing stream.

Draco grunted, “fuck! Yes, fuck me Harry!” His hips bucked wildly and Draco grabbed the soap dish handle to keep from falling over.

His vision swum and he was light-headed in the intense heat. His member had stopped throbbing and Draco felt empty.

He leaned his head against the tile, letting its chill cool him down.

His heart was yammering in his chest, but it wasn’t just because of the after-effects of an orgasm

Draco was in love.


End file.
